Titanic: The Channy Adventure
by Bhavana331
Summary: Mr. Condor makes a reproduction of the movie, Titanic, with Chad and Sonny as the leads. After a heated argument, Chad and Sonny somehow find themselves on the actual Titanic, in 1912. It's perhaps up to destiny whether they get their Happy Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a trailer for an upcoming story I'm writing- tell me if you like the idea!**

* * *

**It all started as a simple thing**

_Mr Condor: I want you two to be in Condor Studios production of TITANIC. You two will have to play each others' love interests._

_Chad: Me and her?_

_Sonny: Me and him?_

_Chad and Sonny: Love Interests??_

_ Chad: That can't possibly work out- we hate each other!_

_Mr Condor: Or do you?_

_Chad and Sonny: Do we?  
_

**But ended up being something more**

_Sonny: Chad, where is this taxi going- Beverly Hills, and our houses are back that way_

_Chad: Umm... maybe he's going a different way?_

_Sonny: Chad, I don't think this is a taxi! (Clutches his arm)  
_

_Chad: Hey, the driver's going head on into that WALL!_

**But nobody is around on that dark California night to hear their screams, and the next thing they know when they wake up...**

_Chad: Sonny, where are we?_

_Sonny: Chad, if this is another one of your stupid pranks, just let it go now_

_Chad: We-we're on_

_Sonny: It can't be... _

_Chad and Sonny: **The Titanic**_

**They're totally confused, what to do, how to get out of this blast from the past...**

_Sonny: Chad, are we ever going to get back to Hollywood?_

_Chad: Sonny, I promise we will, somehow,  
_

**They know what's coming... They've seen the movies... they couldn't help but pay attention in History... what happens the night of April 14th, 1912...**

_Sonny: Chad, what if we don't make it... what if it ends like the movie?_

_Chad: Sonny, It's not going to- I'll promise you that much_

_Sonny: H-ho-how can you be so sure? (choking back tears)_

_Chad (Holds Sonny's hand, meaningfully) because it's you and me, together._

**And maybe they'll find love...**

_Chad: Sonny... I can't hold on much longer-_

_Sonny: Chad! No! I- I love you... you promised... this wouldn't end like the movie (crying)  
_

_Chad: Maybe some promises are meant to be broken, But I love you too, I always have and I always will._

_

* * *

  
_

_Titanic: The Channy Adventure_

_Coming soon to screens and monitors near you_

So? What do you think? Do you think I should make it into a story?


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favoriting! I can't believe all the positive feedback!**

**FYI, this is very very loosely based on the movie. I think the only major thing I'm taking from the movie is that they fall in love and that the ship sinks (Oops, spoiler!)**

**And don't worry, I know a couple of you wanted to know if I'm including the freaky scene where Jack draws Rose with "only the necklace on" and... I'm not. I'm horrible at scenes like that, plus It's got nothing to do with the plot I'm creating :)**

**Sorry that this is kind of a filler chapter- but don't worry- all the drama and action will start extremely soon!**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"I vote for night of the halloween sorority party disaster-2!" Tawni said, excitedly, as she, Nico, Grady and Zora were announcing their choices for their weekly movie night.

"I vote for Fashionita: The Movie," Grady said, receiving weird glares from everyone.

"I vote we see My Sister's Keeper," Zora said, peeking out of the vent.

"I vote anything not a Chick Flick- which outrules all of those movies you guys picked," Nico scowled, annoyed with his cast.

"Hey, Sonny, aren't you going to vote for tonight's movie?"

"Oh, sorry, guys, I can't," I answered, touching up my mascara in the mirror, and taking one last overview of my appearance in the mirror- I was wearing a violet dress- kind of like the dress from the "So you think you can P.P. Dance" sketch, except purple, not as sparkly, and longer- about an inch and a half above my knees. I had left my hair down, but it was in waves.I was wearing violet shoes with 1-inch heels, and I didn't over do the makeup- Tawni said that a lighter lipstick or just a sheer lipgloss would work better for me than the bright red I occasionally wear,"

"Wow! Sonny! You're looking great!" Grady exclaimed, receiving a smack in the head from Nico.

"You aren't supposed to look at Sonny like that!" Nico exclaimed.

"Oh, and like I didn't see you gaping with your mouth open when she stepped into the room,"

" Oh, you two, quit your blabbering! Sonny, you look almost as pretty as me, but where on earth are you going? O.M.G, you have a date! I didn't think you had it in you! Who asked you out! Oooh, let me guess... it was that Devon guy from Mackenzie Falls, wasn't it?"

"Eww, Tawni, no! And Devon's weird, anyway. Mr. Condor wanted to meet me and Chad at this restaurant for some 'Meeting', Chad's picking me up at 6, which is in a couple minutes, so I can't make it to movie night," I explained, putting air quotes around 'Meeting'.

Suddenly everyone in the room gasped.

"D-did I say something I shouldn't have?" I asked, confused.

"Here, Sonny, let me explain, whenever Mr. Condor invites you to a restaurant for a meeting, he's about to do one of two things: Fire you, or offer you a role in a new movie," Nico explained.

"Does this mean I'm going to get fired?" I asked, kind of worried now.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder._ Chad_. Chad cleaned up good- though it was weird not seeing him in the Mackenzie Falls uniform, he looked pretty cute in a suit and tie. _No. No no no no no no. I cannot and DO not think of Chad that way. He is a stuck up, egotistical, jerk._

"Eh, Sonny, I wouldn't worry too much- you're going with me- if Mr. Condor invites two people, he'll never fire one and not the other, and I know I can't get fired- my show is _named_ after _my_ character, and even if they hired someone else to play Mackenzie, the show's ratings would drop dramatically. We're America's number 1 tween drama, you know," Chad smirked at all the others.

"Well, I'm still not so sure, but we better get going- we have to be there at 6:30 and Mr. Condor's going to be angry if we get there late," I said, picking up my purse.

"Yeah, so, bye... uh... Cloudy, Rainy, Blondie and Zorro," he grinned, messing their names up on purpose.

"Hey! It's Grady, Nico, Tawni, and Zo_ra_," Grady whined.

"Yeah, but remembering them would take interest and effort, and come on Sonny, we've gotta go," he said, leading me out of the room.

"How Come he remembers Sonny's name all the time?" Grady whined, again, recieving another smack in the head from Nico.

"Don't you get it? He _likes_ Sonny. That's why Sonny's also the only one of us _not_ on the banned wall," He explained, stating the obvious.

------

"Do you _have_ to be such a jerk to me, my friends, and Tawni, all the time?" I asked, annoyed with his earlier remarks.

"Hey, being a jerk is just another one of my Chad-tastic qualities," He defended, unlocking his car and motioning for me to get in.

5 minutes later

**Chad's Point of View**

"So,"

"So..." I replied, making a left.

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

We were so bored- I couldn't think of anything to talk about- which is weird because nobody should be bored when Chad Dylan Cooper is around.

"Youlookbeautiful," I blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"You said something," Sonny said, giggling.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

"Ohh, um, thanks?" Sonny looked down, blushing.

"You know, usually when someone compliments you, you compliment them back,"

"Is that why you complimented me? To get me to compliment you?" She asked, looking a little angry.

"No, no! You actually do look beautiful, I'm just saying, that it's customary to compliment them back, not that you have to or anything, but, oh great, now I'm babbling. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ babble,"

"I think it's funny when you babble," Sonny giggled. "And if you really want me to compliment you... well, uh... You look very... handsome?"

"Is that a question or a statement, Munroe?"

"It's a statement- well, not that I think you're handsome, but not that you're not either- its just that other people think you are, but, Oh, gosh, I'm going off on another tangent," Sonny blushed.

Then there was once again, another awkward silence. Luckily, we had reached the restaurant by now.

I got out of the car and opened the door for Sonny. "From jerk to suddenly opening doors for me? Chad, you are so bi-polar,"

"Another Chad-tastic quality of mine," I remarked, closing the door behind her.

Some guy that looked like a parking valet came up to us and offered to park my car for us, so I gave him my keys and Sonny and I walked to the restaurant.

"Did you make reservations?" The maitre'd asked.

"Actually, we're here for Mr. Condor. We're Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe," I explained. Usually telling people that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper can get me anything.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Condor is expecting you," he led us to our table.

"Let me know if you need anything, _anything_ at all," He said, winking at Sonny.

Man, that guy had serious issues- hitting on Sonny... she was _way_ out of his league.

"So... Good Evening, Sonny... Chad," Mr. Condor greeted.

"Mr. Condor, please don't fire me!" Sonny blurted out.

"Sonny, you're not getting fired- anyway, ever since you've joined So Random, the ratings have increased so much, that if I were to fire you, the show would practically die," Mr. Condor smiled.

Mr. Condor SMILED? He NEVER smiles! Not even when I use my 'Chadtastic Charm!' but here he is, smiling at Sonny!

"So, if we're not getting fired, this means..."

"Yes, a role, or should I say, roles, in a new movie,"

"Please, explain further,"

"Well, Condor Studios is making its' own version of the movie, Titanic, and It'll be fairly different from the other production of it, and-"

"Wait. Titanic- that's a _love_ story, so are you saying..."

"Yes, Chad, you and Sonny will be playing each other's love interests,"

"What?"

"Me and _her_?"

"Me and _him_?"

"Love interests?" We exclaimed, at the same time.

"We hate each other,"

"Beyond hate, it's like a dark hatred for each other,"

"You couldn't possibly ask us to act like we... eh... Love, each other," Sonny commented.

"That's the point- I'm not asking you to, I'm TELLING you to," Mr. Condor said, his voice colder than the water that flirty Maitre'd gave us.

He gave us the script and we looked over it.

"But Mr. Condor, this is like kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss... there's probably like 5 kisses in each scene," Sonny exclaimed.

"Then you two better get used to kissing each other,"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked, part of me wanting to know, and part of me wishing he wouldn't answer.

"Kiss. Now,"

"What?"

"Kiss, Now, or you're both fired,"

Sonny and I looked at each other, our faces redder than the tomato sauce on Mr. Condor's spaghetti.

"Well, go on, Kiss, now!" Mr. Condor ordered. I looked around. All the people in the restaurant were watching as if it were some kind of show.

"Chad, are you sure about thi-" Sonny's words were cut off, because I crashed my lips into hers, just to get this kiss over with.

I felt myself, and Sonny, relax into the kiss, and ooh, she was actually kissing back. I knew she couldn't resist these lips of mine. I put my hands on her face, and she put her arms hesitantly around my neck, man, we were really getting into this kiss.

"Chad, Sonny, okay, that's enough," Mr. Condor said, but we didn't stop, I guess for some reason.

"CHAD, SONNY, ENOUGH! I ASKED FOR A KISS, NOT A FULL-FLEDGED MAKE OUT SESSION!" Mr. Condor's voice thundered.

We finally broke apart, just looking at each other for a little bit.

The people in the restaurant started clapping. I smirked at the maitre'd, who was looking really annoyed with us.

"Wow..." we said, at the same time, breathless and not knowing what else to say.

"Well, then I guess that settles it- you two will play each others' love interests- we start filming tomorrow. Meet me at Stage 4," Mr. Condor said, getting up before either of us could protest.

"I still don't wanna do the movie with her,"

"Yeah, well I still don't wanna do the movie with him!"

"Oh really?" I asked, getting my coat. "It didn't seem like that when you were kissing me, Sonny,"

"You were the one who crashed your lips into mine before I could finish talking," Sonny said, picking up her purse and following me out the door.

"Well you could have pulled away,"

"Well so could have you!"

"I'm not talking to you, anymore,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Where's your car?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me any more,"

"Still, where the heck is your car?"

"I gave it to the parking valet!"

Suddenly Sonny looked over at a sign. "NO VALET PARKING"

I smacked my forehead. "So this means, I just gave my car away to some random stranger, and now we don't have a way to get home,"

"Hey look! A taxi! Come on, Chad, I know you're used to limos and all, but-"

"Oh, I don't care if it's a taxi or a limo, I just wanna get home- It's about to rain and I don't want my perfect hair getting ruined,"

We got in the taxi and after a few minutes I realized that the taxi driver was driving in the opposite direction of where we needed to go.

"Uh, Mister Taxi Driver dude person, I said, we need to go to Condor Studios- and Condor Studios is _that_ away," I commented.

"Listen, kids, this ain't a taxi," The driver said, in a hoarse, rough voice, stepping on the gas pedal, going, possibly 90 miles an hour at least. I looked out the window- Everything was a blur- where were the streets of L.A.?

"Chad... I'm scared," Sonny whimpered, hiding in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, hiding in her hair. "Sonny, I wish I could say everything is going to be fine, but just know as long as I'm here, even though we hate each other, nothing is ever going to happen to you,"

"You promise?" She asked, shaking.

"I promise,"

Suddenly we saw our driver heading toward a wall. A full-fledge, concrete wall.

All that I heard was Sonny's scream, all I felt was us clutching on to each other tighter, before everything went black.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is just the first chapter, and KInd of a filler, since I needed to set up the setting for the story first.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Appreciate it~**

**Luv, Bhavana331  
**

"


	3. Isabella and Oliver

**O.M.G! I cannot believe how many reviews I got yesterday!!!! Nearly 17 reviews! I am so happy! See how happy all of you guys made me by reviewing? :D I love you guys! (As friends).**

**Well, here you go! The next chapter! Sorry if it's shorter than yesterdays, but I promise to put up the next chapter in a few hours.**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Chad? Chad, where are we?" I mumbled, getting up off the floor and rubbing my eyes. The last thing I remembered was... clutching on to Chad for dear life and our "taxi" running into a concrete wall. I suddenly felt someone cover my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" I heard an annoying voice tease.

"Chad..." I giggled.

"It's about time you regained consciousness, Sonny,"

"We shouldn't be teasing each other right now- let's figure out where we are," I said, pulling his hands off of my eyes.

Chad stood up from his kneeling position. "Wait, why are we in Victorian-Era clothing?" I asked, looking at the ever-too frilly dress I was wearing.

"Hey, Don't ask me- I just regained consciousness a couple minutes ago," Chad chuckled, helping me up. He was wearing some type of suit.

"Well, how about we like wander around and see where we are?" Chad nodded and turned around.

"Oh... my... god... hey, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around,"

"What?"

"Turn around," He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face the direction he was looking in.

"Oh my... Chad...," I turned around and I saw deep, dark, blue ocean. Then it hit me- we were on a boat.

"Oh my Chad? Really Sonny?"

"Oh, shut up, I was in shock, what was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know! I'm just as shocked about all this as you, but you don't see me going 'Oh.. my.. Sonny,'"

"Can we just change the subject now? We're on a boat in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yeah... that might be a problem..."

I playfully swatted Chad's arm.

"Ouch!"

"That seriously hurt?" I asked, giggling.

"No, but guys pretend to be hurt whenever girls hit them,"

"Oh, whatever, let's just try to figure out where we are, exactly,"

"You're on the Titanic, beautiful," a hoarse, rough voice, said. I recognized it as the Taxi driver's voice.

Chad put his arm protectively around me. "What do you mean we're on the Titanic?" Chad asked, angrily.

"The year is 1912, April 10 to be exact, 4 days before the disaster that shocked the world, 4 days before 1,517 people perished," he whispered, walking in circles around me and Chad.

"Please, just tell us how to go back to Condor Studios,"

"You two will know how to get back, when the time comes, but for now, you are no longer Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison Munroe- you are now Oliver Dean and Isabella Hartman, passengers on the Titanic," he said, shoving two boarding passes into Chad's hands, then disappearing.

**Chad's Point of View**

What the hell? We were some how magically transported back in time to 1912, and now we were on a Ocean Liner destined for disaster?

My thoughts were interupted when I saw Sonny crying.

"Sonny? Hey, Sonny? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong? We're on an Ocean Liner destined for disaster- only close to 30% of the passengers on the ship survived, Chad. 30%. We're practically destined for death on here," Sonny sobbed into my shirt, shaking.

I didn't know what to say- suddenly a wave of fear rose over me. Sonny was right- we'd probably end up dying. Then I looked at our boarding passes and thought of something. "Sonny, why don't you look at your boarding pass- you're in first class. And, if you remember from history with Bitterman, you'd know that nearly every child, girl, and woman in first class survived- plus, you're only sixteen, still a child, according to most, you're going to live,"

"But, Chad, what about you? If _you _paid attention to Bitterman, you'd know that overall, only 20% of the men survived. _20 percent, _Chad, _20_ percent," for that, I didn't have an answer to. I just hugged her.

"Isabella!" a voice called, and a girl, about our age, came running over to me and Sonny.

"Uh... do I know you?" I asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Emilie James, Isabella's cousin- you must be her fiancee- Cornelius, right?"

"Cornelius? I'm Cha- I mean, Oliver," I told her.

"Wait, fiancee? I'm only sixteen!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Now, Bella, we've gone through this before- it's a family tradition! You have to be married before you turn seventeen next month, in order to inherit the family's fortune,"

"But I don't want the fortune! I don't want to get married!" Sonny yelled. This was beginning to sound vaguely like a movie.

"Seriously, err... Emilie, she's only sixteen," I reasoned, glaring at Emilie.

"Oh... you must be the Oliver that Bella writes about in her diary at night. You're all she ever thinks about," Emilie giggled.

"So I am..." I smirked at Sonny, recieving another little slap on my arm.

"Don't worry, Bella, I am your cousin, after all, I won't mention this to your mum, but you have to come for tea, now,"

"But Emil-"

"No buts, we're going, now, otherwise Mum will know something's up,"

"I'll come find you later," I whispered into Sonny's ear, hoping to give her some type of comfort.

"Promise?" she asked, as Emilie led her away.

"I promise," I mouthed to her, before picking up my boarding pass and going to find my room.


	4. This girl was an angel

**O.M.G. I posted the chapter up like just about an hour ago, and I can't believe the overwhelming response! You guys rock!**

**I will post a link to Sonny's dress on my profile soon :D If you want visualize her dress, before I post up the pic, think Rose from the Hollywood Titanic movie :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

Oh God, I was getting married... I was engaged... at sixteen! To some guy named Cornelius! What kind of name is Cornelius anyway?!

"This is our cabin, Bella," Emilie led me into a cabin, which was surprisingly luxurious- with running water, a bed to myself, (well, myself and Emilie), a little table, chairs, everything! "Here, change into this and come meet me and mum in the banquet hall for tea," she said, tossing me a dress, which was even frillier than the one I was currently wearing, which I didn't think was possible.

It took me a while to get the dress on, but I managed it, and I walked over to the banquet hall.

"Isabella, darling, we've been expecting you," A grey-haired lady greeted, through a forced smile.

I curtsied, then glanced at Emilie. "Oh, I'm sorry Isabella, this is Cornelius' mother- Mrs. Gertrude Hawkins," Emilie explained. I now realized that she would call me Isabella in formal instances like this, and Bella when it was just us.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hawkins," I stuck my hand out. Mrs. Hawkins just stared at it, and I hesitantly pulled it back.

"Please, take a seat, Isabella," A woman I assumed was my mother told me.

"Oh! my son, and Isabella's future husband is here; introducing my son, Cornelius Hawkins," Mrs. Hawkins announced, as if he were a king or something.

My jaw dropped. Cornelius looked somewhat like... James Conroy?!

"Helloo, Isabella Rose, you're even more beautiful in person," Cornelius flirted, picking up my hand and kissing it. He even had that same sly smile as James.

"Um... hello Jame- I mean- Cornelius," I greeted, hesitantly, pulling my hand back as I did.

_This was going to be a loooong tea._

"So, I take it you're coming to the masquerade gala tonight?" He asked, as he forked rather large chunks of cake into his mouth.

"Um, well I'm not so sure,"

"I wasn't asking you to come, I was telling you to come. As my future wife, you should learn how to follow orders," He smirked. Not a cute Chad smirk, but a scary James smirk.

After a few more questions from my "future mother in law" as Emilie put it, and a few more slices of cake and sips of tea, it was finally over, and Emilie and I walked back to our cabin.

I broke down on our bed and started crying. Emilie sat next to me and hugged me, like a sister, or maybe a best friend you've known your entire life would.

"Bella..."

"What? I'm getting married to a jerk, this isn't fair. I'm only sixteen- throwing away my life before I've even starting living it!"

"Bella, I know what you're going through- I'm eighteen going on nineteen, my husband is in New York. I haven't even seen my husband, Bella. It was just arranged, like that. But you- you're in love...,"

"Love? With who?" I asked, frazzled.

"Oliver! Your lips might say you don't, but I see the way you look at each other- it's in your eyes how much you two care for each other. You're so happy when you're with him, Bella. That's why I'm going to help you out tonight," Emilie said, getting up and grabbing two silver masks out of our wardrobe. **(A/N: They used to call closets "wardrobes" back in the day :D )**

Me? In love with Chad?

"Help me out? how?"

"Look in the mirror- our hair is almost exactly alike. If I put on the mask, and wear the dress Mrs. Hawkins picked out for you to wear, Cornelius won't have a clue that it's me he's dancing with and not you, and while I'm pretending to be you at the gala, you can go find Oliver," Emilie smiled, handing the mask to me.

"Emilie, I can't let you do that,"

"Yes, you can... what are best friends- er- cousins, for? I'm not going to let you throw your life away like I did. Even if you found true perfect love for one night, It'd all be worth it, because you'd remember it forever," Emilie reasoned, hugging me.

This girl was an angel... I felt like I had known her my entire life when really, it was only for a few hours. "Emilie, I can't thank you enough," I managed to choke out, through my happy tears.

"Don't thank me- go run to Oliver," she whispered, giving my hand a little squeeze then shooing me away, with a big grin on her face.

**Sorry this Chapter was so short- I'm planning something really big for the next one, and this looked like a good place to end before starting something big :D**

**I need at least 10 reviews before I can update again!!**

**Luv, Bhavana331**

**Btw, just wondering... How do you guys like having Emilie in the story? Do you like her or should I just like have her randomly disappear from the story?  
**


	5. Our Star

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you for your reviews! I didn't quite get 10, but I couldn't resist updating! Please please please please review review review review! **

**OH, and the idea for posting up the link for Sonny (ahem, Isabella's) dress goes to TrinityFlower of Memories :D BTW, I love your username! It's so pretty! **

**I would also like to take this moment to thank my most valued reviewer (she's also kind of my collaborator- she knows the entire plot for my story, I know hers), SWAC4Life! She is absolutely amazing! Without her helpful reviews and tips, this story wouldn't be where it's at right now! Oh, and please also check out Rebecca (SWAC4Life)'s, trailer for her story, My Heart will Go On. It's like a modernized version of the Titanic. I know you'll love it! **

**I have also decided to keep Emilie, since it seems that everyone likes her :D**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

I stepped out of our cabin, with Emilie playfully shooing me out.

I pondered what she said- me.... Chad... in love? No way, was that true. I might care for him, maybe like him a little more than friends, but love? Love's a pretty strong emotion, and I wasn't sure about it yet... in fact, I was actually a bit scared of the word, now. Look where "love" has taken people? It took Jack to the bottom of the ocean, all for Rose, Romeo and Juliet _both_ died, need I go on?

Suddenly, somebody put their hands on my shoulders and said... "Boo!"

I flinched, then turned around. "CHAD!" I loudly whispered, hugging him.

"How did you get here? Isn't there a guard in front of the first class cabins?"

"Sonny, this isn't the movie- I'm in first class, too," he chuckled, hugging me back.

"Oh... well I didn't realize that," I smiled.

"Come on, I show you something," he smiled, slyly, pulling away from the hug and grabbing my hand, as we took off running.

He led me to a secluded section of the first class deck- where there were only a couple other people right now, who seemed to be dating, or "courting" as they would say it... well, in 1912!

I leaned against the railing of the ship, breathing in the scent of the ocean water. Chad doing the same, right next to me.

"Oh my gosh, the stars are so beautiful- you can see so many!"

"Yeah, it's hard to see many stars in the polluted streets of L.A.,"

"There's even more than when we went to Lookout Mountain to break our teacher and my director up. Don't you remember?"

"How could I not remember? When your friends Cloudy and Rainy showed up in that Bigfoot costume, you screamed and practically lept into my arms," he teased.

"No I didn't! I just held your hand, and only for like a couple seconds, too! And I distinctly remember you screaming, as well,"

"No... I was YELLING at your friends, for coming to the wrong car,"

"Oh, whatever let's not argue,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good," we said, not angry like we usually were, but actually kind of smiling as we shot 'fines' and 'goods' back and forth to each other.

"Sonny, I wanted to give you something," he started, putting a folded up piece of paper in my hand.

I unfolded the piece of paper. "The International Star Registry? Chad, you bought me a star?"

"It was a birthday present..."

"But my birthday was last week,"

"I know, and I realized that I accidentally gave you an autographed photo of my face instead of the certificate for the star. I guess I just picked up the wrong piece of paper," he explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, you bought me a star? Which one is it?"

"Here, let's look on the certificate- it has coordinates and helpful hints that will help you find it. I also bought this star viewfinder thing to go along with it, but it's back in L.A. sitting in my dressing room- it would make finding your star a lot easier, but let's see if we can find it without,"

"Chad, this is so sweet! It's like a permanent reminder of... you caring!"

"Well, I wanted to get you something special!"

"Well, this certainly was something special! It's the best thing I've ever gotten!" and in all my excitement, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, and then I had just realized what I had done.

"Uh... I just got a little excited... sorry about that," I said, blushing.

"Don't be," he smiled, as we sat down on a bench on the deck and tried to find our star.

**Chad's Point of View**

Sonny kissed me- a little peck on the cheek, but she still kissed me! Wait, why am I getting so excited over this? It was a peck. A little peck on the cheek.

"Chad! Chad!" Sonny loud-whispered, bringing me out of my trance.

"I think I found it- is that it?" She asked, pointing to a bright star.

I looked down at the certificate- it seemed right. "I think it is, Sonny! We found our star!"

"Our star?"

"I mean, your star,"

"It can be our star," Sonny said, blushing.

"Only if you want it to be,"

"Only if _you_ want it to be!" "Anyway, Chad, what did you name the star?"

"I just bought it- I decided to leave it up to you to name it,"

"Chad it's our star- you can name it if you want,"

"You name it, Sonny! I bought it for you!"

"Fine, then, If I get to name it, I'm naming it ChadDylanCooper,"

"What? Sonny, you're not naming it ChadDylanCooper, as awesome as that would be,"

"We could name it after both of us?"

"ChadDylanCooperandSonnyMunroe exceeds the character limit for the star name," I explained.

"Ooh I have an Idea!" Sonny exclaimed.

"What?"

"Um, nevermind, it's stupid,"

I put my hand on her face and turned her to look me in the eyes. "Sonny, just tell me,"

"I was thinking... since ChadDylanCooperandSonnyMunroe is too long, how about... Channy?" Sonny said, looking down and blushing.

"Channy? Isn't that that couple name that Tween Weekly uses, even though we're not dating?"

"See! I told you it'd be stupid!"

"I never said it was stupid- I think it's a great idea," I whispered.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah... because now our star isn't a permanent reminder of me caring, but a permanent reminder of... well... Us," I whispered, looking her in the eyes.

"Us?"

"Us," I said, leaning down and letting our lips meet, in a sweet, innocent kiss. Our first real kiss.

* * *

**This is where I've decided to end this chapter. The next chapter will mostly be of Emilie's experience in the masquerade gala. I promise to post it by tonight at the latest. Please Please Review. More reviews= Faster Updates!!**


	6. A Confrontation

**Thanks for everything guys- you're amazing :D Each and every one of you :D**

**I think that's been enough Channy fluff for now... get ready for some bumps D:**

**Did anyone get Demi's new album? Right now, my favorite song off of it is Catch Me. It's just so simply adorable :)  
**

**-- Bhavana331**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

**Emilie's Point of View**

"Isabella, darling, it's time to go to the gala," Bella's mother came into the cabin. For this, I was nervous... if anyone could see that I was Emilie and not Bella, it would be Bella's mom, Agnes.

"Indeed, Aun- I mean, Mother,"

"Isabella, please stop gawking in the mirror and come down to the gala! Cornelius is eagerly waiting your arrival,"

"I'm sure he is, Mother, I'm sure he is," I said, under my breath, as Aunt Agnes took my hand and led me to the gala.

I got to the gala, and Cornelius strode over to me, taking my hand.

"I would like to announce my bride-to-be, Miss Isabella Rose Hartman," he announced, holding up my hand, which now had a diamond ring on it.

"Wow... er... Cornel-"

"Sh... don't talk... just kiss me..." he leaned down towards me.

"Er..." I dodged the kiss, then saw the shocked look on Cornelius' face, then wondered if that was the proper thing to do.

"I mean, save it for our wedding night," I put on a flirtatious face and looked him in the eyes.

Everyone applauded. "Don't they make such a wonderful couple?" and other murmurs could be heard around the ballroom.

"Isabella, my love, I will show you something special, I must give you something special," he said, motioning for everyone to follow us, as we made our way to the upper-class deck.

I was in front of the mob of people going up, and my eyes landed on Bella and Oliver, staring up at the stars, his hand on top of her's.

"Uh, Cornelius, you are so handsome, that I couldn't possibly LEAVE you," I said, loudly, emphasizing the word, Leave, in hopes that Bella would catch it.

Bella and Oliver didn't quite catch that. "Did you hear that? I couldn't possibly LEAVE you, even with all these PEOPLE HERE,"

Cornelius had a confused expression on his face, then smiled. "Oh, don't I have the most fantastic bride-to-be?" he cooed, leading me up on to the deck.

"Oh GOOD HEAVENS, BELLA, OLIVER, RUN AWAY!" I shouted, in order to get this over with.

They just looked up with a shocked expression, then everyone started murmuring, and I looked for Cornelius, who was now walking over to Bella.

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Wow..." I sighed, as we pulled away from the kiss.

"Uh... wow, indeed," Chad smiled, placing his hand on top of mine as we gazed up at our star... this was turning out to be like one of those sappy moments in one of those romance movies- not that I didn't enjoy it, or anything.

"Our star is beautiful," I breathed.

"Uh, Cornelius, you are so handsome, that I couldn't possibly LEAVE you," I heard... Emilie?

"Did you hear that? I couldn't possibly LEAVE you, even with all these PEOPLE HERE,"

"Oh GOOD HEAVENS, BELLA, OLIVER, RUN AWAY!" Emilie shouted.

We both turned around to be facing, it seemed, everyone from the gala.

Suddenly I felt a strong yank on my arm, pulling me from Chad, then a slap on my face. _Cornelius._

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Chad shouted.

"Who do you think you are to be talking to me in such a horrid manner, you worthless piece of scum?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper- and I'm NOT scum,"

"er... Oliver?" I loud whispered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? What an absurd name! And what on earth are you talking about? You are Oliver Dean, and yes, you are scum," Cornelius looked at Chad like he was some kind of freak. **(Thanks to Rebecca (SWAC4life) for the idea of having Chad say that he's CDC in an argument :D**)

"I am not scum!"

"Yes you are"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not, you pinch-faced pig of a 'fiancee'!"

"Mother! He has insulted me!" Cornelius complained. I couldn't help but laugh a little... they were beginning to sound like 6-year-olds in an argument.

"Yeah, I did, you gotta problem with that?" Chad said, using one of his weird facial expressions **(Think of how his face looks like when he says peace out suckas)**, then I used my free arm, the one that Cornelius wasn't yanking, and lightly clapped my hand to my forehead. They didn't say "you gotta problem with that" back in 1912, I seriously doubt it.

"There's only one way to fix this... Mother, we're getting married this Sunday, April 14, on the ship itself," **(Yes, people _did_ get married on the Titanic)**

"Wait, married? In 4 days? Me?"

"Not if I have something to say about it," Chad said, stepping forward.

"You come anywhere near my bride and my wedding, you'll be dead," Cornelius threatened, holding up a gun, I think he took that from one of the passengers.

'No!" I shouted.

"I'll marry you if it's the last thing I do," Cornelius said, loudly, and whipped me around to look him in the eyes. Big contrast from Chad's gentle eyes... Cornelius's almost looked evil.

"It will be the last thing you never do, with me around," Chad said, his voice icy cold. Cornelius held up the gun again. Chad didn't even flinch. "Oh please, I bet that thing ain't even loaded,"

"You want to bet, Oliver?" he said, shooting a bullet near Chad's face.

"Okay, maybe it is..." I squeaked.

* * *

**What did you think? This isn't going to be exactly like Titanic... I'm adding a twist, so stay tuned and keep reading!**

**Review if you want :), which I hope you do :)  
**


	7. Return of the Ego

**Sonny's Point of View**

"CHAD!" I yelled, and I pushed Cornelius, as the bullet went off, the bullet instead of going into Chad's head, simply grazed the side of his arm, as Cornelius and I fell on the ground.

"Sonny, I'm fine... just go..." Chad said, rubbing his arm. I considered us lucky that it just grazed the sleeve of his shirt, and his arm was barely scratched.

"Chad? Sonny? Who on earth are you talking about? Isabella, you're coming with me," Cornelius said, getting up.

"NO, I am not, and I am most certainly NOT getting married to a scumbag like you!"

"You tell him, Sonny!" Chad yelled, and everyone stared at him.

"Do you want to get hurt, Oliver?" He threatened, holding up his hand which formerly held his gun.

"Where, where on earth is my gun?"

"It's right here," I said, in an icy cold voice, pointing the gun at Cornelius.

"Son- Isabella?" Chad exclaimed, dazed.

Cornelius just stood there, smirking. "You don't have the courage to shoot me, it's not in you, Isabella,"

I blushed, and felt weakened- I could never shoot, much less kill someone. I once felt bad for swatting a fly... stupid weak me. I hesitantly put the gun down.

"There, now, it's not so hard to be a good bride, now is it?" he asked, inching closer towards me, then forcefully kissing me on the lips. I shuddered at the touch, and bit down on his lip, making him jump back in surprise.

"let's go!" Chad yelled, grabbing my hand, and we ran, away from Cornelius and his gun.

We finally found a closet, and ran in, turning the lights off.

"Sonny? Hey, you okay?" Chad asked, he sounded genuinely concerned.

I shook my head, unable to speak. I was overwhelmed with everything that had happened today. He shook his head, smiling, and pulled me in for a hug.

I didn't want to cry again- crying had always been a last resort of mine- I always tried to see the bright side of things, stay happy, but what bright side was there to getting married on a ship destined to sink?

"Sonny, do you want to talk it out?"

I nodded, but when I tried to speak, all that came out was a sob, followed by a flood of more of my tears.

"Shh, shh... Sonny, it's fine,"

"No it's not! He's forcing me to marry him on Sunday..."

"Well, I don't know what to do about that," he said, still holding me.

"What? aren't you going to help me somehow sabotage the wedding or anything?"

"Sonny, I almost died today, if it weren't for you pushing Cornelius out of the way, that guy will kill me if he gets the chance... I can't risk it..."

"_You_ can't risk it? What about me?"

"Sonny, I can't get involved- if I do, then he's going to kill me for sure... I've got too much to risk... a T.V. show, my movie, possibly a modeling career in the future," I pulled away from his embrace, in disbelief... his face looked serious, not like he was joking at all.

"Oh, so this is all about your ego, then, huh? So when you led me away from Cornelius after he kissed me, you were really only thinking of saving yourself!"

"Sonny..."

"Don't you 'Sonny' me. You've said enough already, okay?" I said, running out of the linen closet, and back to the cabin I shared with Emilie.

* * *

**So, that's the end of the Channy fluff- sorry, I had to add some bumps, otherwise this story was turning out way too sappy... besides, there has to be bumps!**

**Just to let you know, this may be the last chapter until Monday... I usually only have time to update on weekdays, but I'll do my best and try to squeeze in another chapter or two this weekend :)  
**

**Please R&R... you know what to do!  
Woo woo, peace out suckas!**

**-- Bhavana331  
**


	8. We Hug, We Make Up

**Chad's Point of View**

Oh, God, what have I done?

"Sonny! Sonny, come back!" I ran after her, but she ran into her stateroom and slammed the door in my face.

"COOPER, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, her voice cracking.

"Sonny, please, can't we talk about this?"

No answer. I just faintly heard a little crying.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I crashed on to the bed, and started crying. I was too overwhelmed with everything.

Then the door opened, revealing Emilie, and behind her... Chad?

"Emilie, did you have to let Chad in here?" I asked, furiously rubbing my eyes, wiping the tears away- I didn't want Chad to see me crying.

"Okay! Now you two lovebirds solve this out while I go back to the gala and sort things out with mum," She said, almost cheerfully, then skipping out of the stateroom.

"Lovebirds?" we said at the same time, putting a trace of a smile on Chad's face.

"Sonny... Look, it's not that I don't want to help you, it's just... even if I did, it'd be for no use," he reasoned, sitting next to me on the bed.

"What do you mean, for no use?"

"Well, I'd die if I got involved, and then you'd still end up married, and you'd either survive the sinking or die in the sinking... a no-win situation. BUT, if we just sat back and have you get 'married', then we'd both survive, and we could spend the time before the wedding trying to find a way to get home,"

"I guess, and as much as I don't want to admit it, you do make sense," I smiled.

"Does that count for a hug?"

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper didn't hug," I teased.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we? Besides, you look like you need a hug,"

"Thanks," I grinned, letting myself relax into his arms.

"So... this is a big room- you and Emilie share it?"

"Actually, she told me later I could have it to myself, because her mom is angry at her for the fiasco at the gala, so she has to stay with her mom, now,"

"You going to be fine in here by yourself?"

"I don't know- you could stay if you wanted," I smiled.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Well, only if you don't mind- I could use some company," I grinned.

"Okay, then, that settles it, I'm moving in with you,"

"But what about Cornelius?"

"Eh, he'll never know," he smirked, pulling away from the hug.

"So..."

"So..."

"It's only about 8- you wanna go get something to eat in the banquet hall?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, getting off the bed.

"Shall we?" Chad asked, putting his arm out.

"We shall," I giggled, looping my arm through his, and walking over to the banquet hall.

* * *

* * *

**Sorry this was short- I just wanted them to make up, and I'm planning a whole bunch of drama for the next few chapters, so stay put!**

**You know what to do! Read and Review!**

**Luv, Bhavana :D  
**


	9. Ice Cream Facial Hair and Death Threats

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites, etc!**

**Since the next chapter's the 10th, everyone who reviewed/etc. will get a shoutout lol :D**

**Thanks so much! This story wouldn't have came this far without you guys!**

**Luv, Bhavana**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

"Wow... would you look at this menu..."

**Titanic 1st Class Service Menu**

**~~Dinner~~**

**Shrimp Canapes and raw oysters with vodka, lemon, and hot sauce**

**Consomme or barley soup**

**Poached Salmon with mousseline sauce**

**A choice of filet mignon with foie grass and black truffles or Chicken Lyonaisse, OR**

**Minted Lamb, glazed roast duck or beef sirloin, served with potatoes, mint tea timbales and creamed carrots**

**Sorbet made from Champagne, orange juice, and rum**

**Roast Squab on Watercress**

**Asparagus-Champagne-Saffron salad**

**Chocolate eclairs, French Vanilla Ice Cream or Jellied Peaches, assorted fresh fruits and cheeses.**

**(Author's note: YES, this is an actual menu that I looked up online for 1st class on Titanic :D)**

"I know, right? I don't even know what half the stuff on this menu is: What the heck is Roast Squab?" Sonny giggled, as we looked over the menu we shared.

"Do you just wanna get some ice cream?" I asked, uncertain of whether I'd want to try anything else on the menu.

"I'm with you on that one," She laughed, as we told the waiter what we wanted, and folded up the menu.

A few minutes later, the waiter came and set a dish of ice cream in front of us, along with these wafer cookie things and two spoons.

"We're supposed to share the ice cream?" Sonny asked, eyeing the single dish and two spoons.

I scooped up some ice cream in a spoon and shoved it in her mouth, much to her annoyance.

"Yep, gotta problem with that?"

She swallowed the ice cream and shrugged. "Guess not," she sighed, then a smile grew on her face.

"What are you thinking? I know that smile of yours," I asked her, curious.

"I was thinking... of doing this!" She giggled, and put a dollop of ice cream on my nose.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I asked, taking a napkin and wiping off the ice cream.

"Aww... Chad, can't you take some fun?"

"Sure I can," I defended myself, and smeared a streak of ice cream on her right cheek.

"Chad!"

"Sonny!" I mocked her, using the same whiny tone she did.

Then we started drawing on each other with the ice cream, just acting like idiots, much to the amusement of everyone else in the dining hall.

"Chad, you look hilarious," She smiled, using the china spoon as a mirror and showing me how I looked- I gasped. I had Ice cream eyebrows, a mustache, Sonny had drawn a smiley face with the ice cream on my cheek, and put more ice cream on my nose. My gaping mouth finally closed and turned into a smirk. "I could say the same for you, Munroe," She looked in her spoon and found that I had done the exact same to her.

We looked at each other once more and burst out into laughter.

I could almost feel the eyes of everyone in the dining hall staring at us.

"I think we should go wash off now," Sonny smiled, getting up off the chair.

"Yeah, me too," I smiled. Looping my arm through hers again, when I noticed Cornelius talking with another dude, and handing him bills... he was staring at Sonny... and why hadn't he came and approached us?

"Chad? is something wrong?" Sonny asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Everythings' fine Sonny... er... how about you go ahead to our stateroom and get cleaned up? I'll be right behind you," I told her, shooing her away.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong... it's just..." My eyes darted over to Cornelius and the other guy again. "Sonny, please, just go, for me?"

I guess something in my tone must have told her this was urgent, since she smiled, and started walking towards our state room.

I looked back in the direction of where I saw Cornelius. He was gone, but the other guy was still there.

I walked over to the other guy, and pushed him up to a wall.

"What were you talking about with Cornelius?"

"Excuse me, sir, but do I know you?" He asked, then laughed, probably because I still had Ice Cream facial hair.

"Listen, just tell me what he told you,"

"I-I-can't sir,"

I reached into my pocket. Luckily, when we landed here, I guess the money in my pocket got turned into 1900's currency.

"Will this make it easier for you to tell me?" I asked, holding up a few bills.

He reached for them, and I snatched them away. "ah...ah..ah.. first tell me,"

"Very well, then, sir, Master Cornelius paid me to poison his bride to be, so he would have the fortune to himself," This guy told me, now snatching the money from my hands.

I was shocked. "But you wouldn't do that, now would you?" I asked, with a twinge of hope in my voice... and a lot of fear.

"Sir, I'm in 3rd class- I need the money... and I'd do anything... anything at all," he smirked, an evil smirk, and walked away, whistling, and fingering the bills he took from me.

Sonny came back, her hand and face no longer sticky. "Come on, Chad, Let's go get you cleaned off!" She said, cheerfully, and grabbed my hand, leading me to our stateroom.

I couldn't imagine losing her... that 3rd class idiot and that Cornelius freak were trying to kill her.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 9.**

**So... what do you think?**

**You know what to do! Read and Review!**

**Luv, Bhavana :D  
**


	10. Missed Kisses

**Thanks for the reviews! SURPRISE! It's the 10th chapter! hands out slices of virtual cake and cups of virtual soda  
**

**Now... here we go with the shoutouts--**

**My reviewers that totally rock my world: (Anonymous reviewers are not in bold, registered reviewers are)  
**

Meg, **SWAC FAN 9546, Anastaysha Marie Sue, hannahpie45, _SWAC4Life- my collaborator, and good FF friend :D this story wouldn't have been the story it is right now, without her helpful tips, and suggestions :D This one's for you, Rebecca :D_, Sonny days, Demi-Fan-Channy, **Rachel, **TrinityFlower of Memories, ChelseaBaby, MSSWriter, **Titanic101, **xxHeadintheStarsxx, **k. **Deonarine34746, Enchantresselle, purplenpeace4evaaa, **Sonnygirl100, **yellowminiipod, channyloverforever, Sonny at Twilight, Change4Good, mindless_scribbles, cirque-du-freak-OWNS-twilight, Al76259, **IheartCDC, **Aurora528, laughterr is contagiousxx, Music-Freak-Sonny, Spunkalovely, klcthenerd, twiSWACfan, sawyer105, -Battlefield-, **Can't Tell, **HP DIVA, Selenarockstar1, beb100000, hermione2772, **IloveSwac, **JesicaJinx, Sincerely Kalie, ohhhskyler, SterlingStar, JateLexieJit, glamourous830, StarLit86, **Sania00011, **SelAlexme, tinydancr011, awesometastic9, obsessedwithbooks, westcott999, alexxxpac3, D0ntxGiVexUpx0nxYoUrxDrEaMs, inkheart4evr, Victoria's Twisted Angel, **4eva1, lauren, **RockGirl28, BellaOldani, warriorlover10, HarryFan94, Stemi4ever123, **slytherinprincess

**WOW! That took a full 21 minutes! But it was all worth it for you guys :D Thanks again!!!**

**Luv, Bhavana**

**Now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I finished washing my hands with the weird 1900s soap, and I sighed when I saw Sonny. She was out on the deck of the stateroom **(A/N: yeah, the staterooms each had their own cute little deck- cute right? :D)**, and she was staring up at the sky, smiling.

I walked out and stood next to her, and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes and smiled, then a look of confusion crossed her face. "Chad? You okay? you seem tense..." she asked, cocking her head to the side a little.

"I... uh... no. I'm not okay," I told her, sighing in defeat. I tightened my grip on the railing, my knuckles nearly turning white.

Sonny looked kind of scared, then she pulled my hands away from the railing, and held them in her own. "Please tell me, what's wrong? I'm scared..." I swear I saw a few tears well up in her eyes.

I pulled her into a tight hug, and she seemed a little confused, then wrapped her arms around me, too.

"Chad... please?" She asked, in an almost whisper.

"I'm scared... for you," I told her, still holding Sonny.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"I found Cornelius talking to some third-class passenger, and... well, they're plotting to kill you so Corneli-butt can inherit the Hartman family riches..."

"Really?" She asked, a couple tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry..." I held her as she cried in my shirt. "But I'm not going to let anything happen..."

She pulled away a little and looked me in the eyes. "But I thought you said you weren't going to get involved..." she trailed off.

"Forget what I said before... I'm going to help you- I don't want to lose you,"

"But Chad... _I_ don't want to lose _you_ either!"

"Forget about me, okay?! This is about _you_! Sonny, I care about you! I don't want anything to ever harm you," I practically shouted. By now we'd pulled away from the hug, and I was pacing around the deck.

"You care about me?" Sonny asked, and there was a trace of a smile on her face.

I grabbed her hand. "Yes, Sonny- I care about you," I whispered.

She pulled me into a hug again. "I guess I... care about you too," She said, her voice cracking. I put my arms around her and held her close. "I feel so much safer around you," she giggled, burying her face in my chest.

I couldn't help but smile at that. She looked up at me, and I looked down at her. Our faces inched closer and closer together, and suddenly someone knocked at our door, ruining the moment.

"Oh, what now!" I loudly whispered, causing Sonny to shake her head and laugh, and she pulled me back into the state room.

I went ahead and opened the door, revealing a guy in a uniform and a silly hat. "Good Evening- I have a delivery of chocolate truffles for an... Isabella Hartman, from a... Cornelius Hawkins,"

"Not interested," I said, abruptly, and shut the door in his face.

"Well done, Cooper," Sonny giggled, and hugged me from behind.

"Well, that's CDC, for you," I smirked, and turned around, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Now where were we?" I said, slyly, leaning down to kiss her again.

Our lips barely grazed each other's when I heard another knock at the door.

"Dang! Every time!" I groaned, as Sonny pulled away and walked over to the door.

Sonny opened the door and revealed Cornelius, who pulled her into him and slammed his lips into hers.

Sonny kicked him in the place guys don't want to be kicked, and ran behind me.

"What's this scum bag doing here?" Cornelius asked, his gaze going back and forth from Sonny to me.

"Protecting her from people like you," I glared at him.

He frowned, then chuckled, turning to walk out of the room. "Fine, you two can stay together... but wait until I get involved," he smiled evilly, and strutted away.

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 10 :D**

**Sorry if it's a little short :| Now it's only 3 more days until the sinking... :D I'm going to have fun with the sinking :)**

**You know what to do! Read and Review!**

**~ Bhavana :D  
**


	11. A Coincidence? I think NOT

**Okay... so here we go with chapter 11!!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while- as you all may know, FanFiction was acting up yesterday, and we couldn't log in, update, review or PM!  
**

**Thanks so much, again, all of you :D**

**Right now, I'm planning the ending- and It will be very dramatic- Rebecca also gave me some pointers and a few ideas for it :)  
**

**Anyway, on with Chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Iceberg Ahead!" Someone shouted, and Chad and I looked at each other in terror.

I tripped, and fell on the ground, and I felt myself being trampled by people running to the lifeboats.

I was pulled up forcefully by a hand, and it wasn't Chad's. I found myself looking into a pair of fierce brown eyes- Cornelius's.

"Hey, teapot, my name's James Conroy, and I'd like to marry you tonight," he said, smirking at me.

"SONNY!" I heard Chad shout, as he ran back towards me.

Cornelius- or James, I wasn't sure who he was now, grabbed Chad and tossed him over the edge of the ship.

"CHAD!" I shrieked. "CHAD, No!" I screamed over and over again.

"Sonny, hey, Sun, I'm right here," I heard a soothing voice call, and a hand rubbing my back.

I snapped my eyes open and I found myself looking into Chad's concerned face.

"Chad!" I breathed in relief, and threw my arms around his neck. "You're okay," I whispered.

"Yes, Sonny, it's me," he chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a comforting embrace.

"It… it was just a nightmare then," I realized, snuggling into his hold.

"It's all right, Sonny, I'm right here," he smiled.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?" He asked, running a hand through my hair, which was strangely relaxing and soothing.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence that Cornelius happens to look, sound, and talk exactly like James?" I looked up at him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, before Chad could answer, and in walked in Emilie, Cornelius, Gertrude, Emilie's mom- Edith, and the lady that I assumed was my- or should I say, Isabella's mom, Agnes.

"ISABELLA!" Agnes shouted, wrenching me from Chad's embrace and tossing him on the ground.

"We heard screaming, and shouting…" she continued, pulling me into a stuffy, uncomfortable hug and glaring at Chad.

"Mother… I'm fine," I told her, trying to sound like how I assumed Isabella would.

"What is that Oliver Dean doing here? Good heavens, were you both in the same bed?" she asked, letting go of me and approaching Chad.

"The lord only knows what was happening under there," Edith scowled.

I gaped at her, disgusted. "How could you think We'ddo something like that? There was absolutely, positively, NOTHING going on under there," Chad defended us, glaring back at Edith.

"Shut up, you scumbag," Cornelius glowered at Chad.

"Well, we can't take any chances… Isabella, I forbid you to see Oliver anymore, and you will be under close guard until the wedding," Agnes said, crossing her arms in front of her, and staring Chad down.

"But Aunt Agnes-" Emilie protested, before her mother slapped her across the face.

"That's enough, Emilie- I kept you away from Isabella for a reason- I don't need you getting involved in all these matters,"

Emilie winced at the pain and tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran out of the room.

"Cornelius, if you'd be so kind as to show Oliver out," Gertrude asked of her son.

"Gladly," Corneli-ass, as Chad liked to call him, smirked, pulling Chad by the collar of his shirt, and throwing him out of the room. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Chad!" I loudly-whispered. It looked like he was hurt.

Everyone stared at me.

"I mean, Oliver!" I corrected myself, rolling my eyes.

"Mother, Agnes, Edith, if you would give me a moment with my fiancee…"

"Of course, Cornelius. Maybe you could talk some sense into Isabella here," Agnes said, walking out of the room with Edith and Gertrude. For someone that was supposed to be my mother, she wasn't being very supportive- or motherlike.

Chad's eyes met mine, before the door finally closed. They were full of sadness, caring, anger and frustration.

My eyes watered with tears. I had never seen Chad so… so… weak before.

"What do you want with me, Cornelius? You're nothing but a freaking jerk!" I asked him, trying to sound strong, but it came out with a hint of fear, and I was pretty sure he noticed that. I also called him a jerk, even though I doubted they said jerk in the 1900's.

"A jerk? Well, I guess I am, but Sonny, you can call me James,"

* * *

**Surprised? Saw it Coming? Tell me in your review!**

**(Oh, and thanks to Rebecca for the "Corneli-ass" idea :D I don't swear, and I'm sure Rebecca doesn't either, but it was too funny to not put in here)**

**You know what to do! Read and Review!**

**Yay! We're almost to 200 reviews! As a celebration, my 200th reviewer will get a character named after them, a chapter dedication, and virtual cake :D**

**~ Bhavana  
**


	12. A little CDC to brighten my day

**This Chapter is dedicated to my 200th reviewer... xxHeadInTheStarsxx :D**

**You guys are so awesome... I'm trying to update all my stories today... or as many as I can, at least :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Thanks again, everyone~ you guys rock my world :D**

**I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter before the sinking- I'm going to make this a somewhat long chapter... on the longer side.**

**Anyway- my 200th reviewer, is... (drumroll please) xxHeadintheStarsxx**

**Please PM me if you want your character named after you, xxHeadintheStarsxx, or just a character named after a name you pick... **

**(Virtual Cake slices for you) :D oops! Forgot the virtual soda! ( Hands out Virtual Soda of your choice :D)**

**~Bhavana

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**  
Sonny's Point of View**

"JAMES?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep, It's me..." he trailed off, looking me in the eyes.

"What is going on here- how did you even get here? Is anyone else from our time here? Tawni, Portlyn, Mr. Condor?"

"Nope- just me, you, DramaPants, and the Taxi Driver,"

"But-But how did you get here?" I asked- still shocked he was here.

"Well, I was the 'Parking Valet' Chad gave his car to, and I was following you guys, and I ended up crashing into the wall, like the taxi,"

"You were STALKING us?!"

"Well, don't think of it as stalking... just as..."

"Just as you following us around, trying to find out what we're up to,"

"Okay, so maybe I _was _stalking you,"

"But why? Why us?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea of why.

"Oh Sonny, funny, naive little Sonny..." he placed his hand on my cheek. "You- the only girl that ever dumped me, and the Star of So Random- the only thing keeping it going, and Dramapants- the only one standing between me, and my title of Best Teen Actor,"

"So you're saying..." my voice now shaking.

He stroked my cheek, making me flinch at his touch. "I'm saying... I'm trying to get rid of you..."

"Why the heck are you telling me this?" I asked, as he paced around the stateroom.

"Well, you've got no way to get out of here- there's people in front of the door right now, guarding it. If I'm going to have you sitting in here for 2 more days until the wedding- and the sinking, you might as well be sitting in fear," He smirked, walking out the door, and bringing a couple guards inside the room, and leaving the other two outside.

I needed to let Chad know that Cornelius was really James... but I was stuck in this stupid stateroom.

This was going to be a long two days.

**Chad's Point of View**

I was outside Sonny's Room, trying to get the guards to let me in... I guess these guards couldn't be bribed...

"Hello, Oliver... any particular reason you're standing outside my fiancee's door?" Cornelius glared at me.

"Hm... maybe because I want to talk to her, before she becomes Mrs. Corneli-ass Hawkins,"

"Hey, Shut up, DramaPants!"

"Wait... DramaPants... Oh. My. God... you're James," a wave of realization dawned over me.

"No.. No... I'm not- I'm Cornelius Hawkins- not this James Conroy person,"

"HA! I never said that it was James _Conroy_- it could have been any James," I got on the tips of my toes, so I was looking him directly in the eyes- Too bad he was taller than me. "What are you planning, Conroy?"

"Something that will change your lives forever..." He whispered.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If you hurt Sonny, I swear to god..."

"Hey, you hooligan- let go of Master Hawkins' suit," the guard said, clamoring over to us.

"You heard him, Cooper, let go of me," James smirked.

I reluctantly let go of him, and walked back to my stateroom, and went out on my deck, staring at the ocean. I seriously just needed some time alone to think.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I stared at the clock in the room- it was only 8:00 in the morning. What was I supposed to do for a whole two days?

Suddenly, the door opened, and Emilie, Gertrude- James- or should I say, Cornelius' mom, Agnes, and Edith walked in.

"We're back, Isabella- and we've got a wedding to plan!" Gertrude exclaimed... a smile playing on her face.

Two men lugged in a trunk, and Gertrude pulled out a wedding gown. It was long, flowy, puffy, princessy, everything a little girl would dream of her wedding dress looking like.

She probably noticed me staring at the extravagant dress in awe, because she looked at me with a pleased expression. "I knew you'd love it- Cornelius, himself, picked it out,"

I winced at the mention of James, but I regained my composure, hoping to let this day pass by quickly.

"Tomorrow, Isabella, we will have a wedding rehearsal- you shall practice walking down the aisle with grace, poise, and pride,"

I glanced at Emilie, who looked at me with a pitiful expression.

I shrugged, and continued listening to Gertrude's ramblings about the dress, and how perfect of a couple Cornelius and I would make.

"Oh, my good gracious me, we haven't yet decided on the dining options! I shall go arrange them- Isabella, we shan't be gone more than a few minutes- we will be back soon," Gertrude called out to me, as she, Agnes, and Edith left.

Emilie walked up to me and slipped a velvet box in my hand before she left. "It's from Oliver- he asked me to give it to you," she grinned, squeezing my free hand, and running off to join the women.

After the door closed behind them, I opened the velvet box and a note fell out.

_Dear Sonny-_

_hey. It's me- Chad. Or... Oliver... like on this trip._

_I'm Sorry- Sorry I failed you, I still haven't given up though- I promise, I'll do my best to stop the wedding._

_I have no idea how this trip will end... or if we'll even see each other before the er... disaster happens, as you know, you're locked in your room._

_ Here's a little piece of me that you can keep with you- no matter what happens, or what fate decides will be _our_ fate._

_I bought it at the ship's jewelry store- hope you like it- I put our prom picture in the locket- I had it in my wallet.  
_

_Love Always, Chad._

The last three words just stayed in my mind, and I replayed them over and over again. "_Love_ always, Chad," a little explosion went off in my heart, then I calmed down, when I realized it's probably just something he wrote at the end of the letter. _Love Always_ probably didn't mean anything.

I pulled out a heart shaped locket, and it had one single diamond encrusted in the middle of the heart.

I opened the locket, and found a prom picture of Me and Chad. I grinned. Portlyn had insisted we all take prom portraits. Grady and the Meal or no Meal Girl, Tawni and some Teen Gladiator, Portlyn and Nico, and Chad and me in each other's arms, in a classic Prom pose. I loved how he had put it in the locket.

I stared at the picture before closing the locket.

I was standing in front of Chad, and he had his arms around my waist, and I was looking up at him, and he was looking down at me, both of us looking into each other's eyes. Tawni had insisted we posed like that, even though Chad and I thought it was silly at the time, I enjoyed posing, and being in his arms sent shivers down my spine.

I closed the locket, reliving the moment of us dancing, alone on the dance floor, for a few brief seconds, before smiling and clasping it around my neck. I fingered the heart pendant and thought of Chad. Me and Chad. Every single moment I spent with him, whether it was bantering, annoying each other, teasing each other, or even if it was one of those rare, sweet moments, like at my secret prom, had been a moment worth remembering, reliving in my mind, even.

The Door opened again, and Emilie came in. "Bella, Gertrude sent me up to get you- we have to go down and pick out the menu for Sunday's Wedding,"

I smiled and went with Emilie. Even though I was still getting married to James- and that was a fact, I had a twinge of hope that Chad would once again, save the day.

"Why are you so happy, Bella?" Emilie laughed, nudging me.

I opened the locket and looked at our smiling faces. "No reason- I just needed a little CDC to brighten up my day," I giggled, closing the locket again.

"CDC?" Emilie looked at me, confused, opening the door to the kitchen headquarters for me.

"CDC," I repeated, grinning and walking up to Gertrude.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe that wasn't the last chapter before the sinking, but keep in mind, there's still one whole day, not counting the one Sonny's living right now, before the ship actually hits the iceberg :D**

**Next chapter will most definitely be the last before the sinking :) I PROMISE :)  
**

**Has anyone noticed that typing stories (or fanfiction stories) gets you better at your typing speed? It's gotten mine better :D**

**You know what to do! Read and review!**

**Oh, and xxHeadInTheStarsxx, please PM me with what you want your character to be named, how you want your character to be, etc.**

**Thanks again! I'm offering another chapter dedication and character to my 250th reviewer :D**

**You know what to do! Read and review!**

**~Bhavana :D**


	13. Wedding Disaster

**OMG thanks so much for all the reviews! Once again, you guys rock :D**

**Here we go... the Chapter right before the sinking!!! Next chapter is all the sinking drama :D  
**

**In this chapter, we are introducing xxHeadintheStarsxx's character... Juliet.. Emilie's younger sister :) She's thirteen years old, and she's very clever :D I hope xxHeadInTheStarsxx is happy with Juliet :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

I looked at myself in the mirror- in my Wedding Gown, with my hair tied up in a fancy bun. Today- the day of my wedding rehearsal.

Gertrude had actually brought two gowns- the extravagant one I was staring at from yesterday, and the practice one, which I was wearing right now.

Emilie burst in my room, with another girl... who looked about thirteen.

"Good Morning, Bella!" The tween jumped on my bed, engulfing me in a sweet hug.

"Now, Juliet, give Bella some space, you don't want to ruin her dress," Emilie smiled, pulling the girl off of me.

"Bella, please forgive my younger sister for her outlandish behavior," She giggled, holding the squirming Juliet.

"Emmy, do you always have to be so uptight? It's just us right now..." Juliet frowned, wiggling out of Emilie's grasp.

"Yes, but you never know if mother is secretly watching us..." Emilie joked, nudging her sister.

I smiled sadly... they reminded me of the relationship I had with my younger sister- Caitlyn.

"So, first matters first... Juliet, why are you here?" Emilie asked, frowning at her younger sister.

"What? is it wrong for a girl to go to her favorite cousin's wedding rehearsal?" She grinned at me.

Gertrude walked into the room. "Emilie, you're needed in the kitchen for some last minute taste-testing... Isabella, I think it'd be best for you to stay in your room... I don't want Cornelius to see you in your dress, just yet," Gertrude smiled with her crooked teeth, and ushered Emilie out of the room.

After they were gone, Juliet looked at me with a wide grin.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know, the guards are gone... they're all downstairs, guarding the wedding... Cornelius, Mother, Gertrude, and Agnes are all downstairs with preparations... sounds like a perfect time for you to go see Oliver," She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

I stared at her in awe... such a clever girl. "But what if Gertrude comes knocking?" I asked, worried.

"I'll take care of it- I will tell her you're changing or something along those lines," she giggled, and shooed me out of the room. I walked over to Chad's room, and I knocked on the door.

The door opened and Chad pulled me in, quickly shutting the door.

"Wow... Sonny... you look beautiful," I blushed, looking down.

"Thanks... but today's just the rehearsal... this isn't even the real dress I'm going to be wearing,"

"Well, you still look gorgeous, nonetheless,"

I smiled, and he pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever..." he trailed off.

"Chad, it's only been one day..." I giggled, pecking him on the lips.

"One day too long! And you call that a kiss?" He whined, pouting.

I playfully swatted him, and he leaned down to kiss me, for real this time.

Our lips met sweetly, and I grinned into the kiss. Chad wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer, which I didn't think was possible.

I reluctantly pulled away, when I heard Gertrude's voice. Chad started ushering me towards the door.

"Wait..." I started, grabbing his hand.

"Sonny, you have to go, that old hag is going to be looking for you, any minute,"

I kissed him once more, before I walked out. "This could be our last..." I said, my voice cracking.

"It won't be... I'll make sure of that," He grinned, kissing my cheek, and pushing me out the door.

I quickly checked to see if the coast was clear, and I knocked on the door to my room, and Juliet immediately let me in.

"Juliet, I can't thank you enough," I hugged her.

"It's fine... what are cousins for?" She giggled, sounding exactly like her older sister. She plopped down on the bed.

"So... Bella..." Juliet started, looking at me suspiciously.

"What?!"

"Tell me everything! What happened when you saw him? Was he overjoyed to see you? Did he kiss you and tell you he loved you more than love itself?" She jumped up and down with delight.

I giggled and shook my head no. "No, Juliet, it wasn't quite that romantic, but it was still sweet," I told her, laughing at how perky and childish she was, even though she was thirteen, would be fourteen, next month, as Emilie told me.

Gertrude walked into the room, again. "Okay, Isabella, now it's time for the rehearsal..."

I held the bouquet of flowers Agnes gave me, and when I caught the cue for me to walk down the aisle, I did, slowly, and tried to glide down, with "the grace and poise of a swan" as Gertrude put it.

I met James at the end of the walk, and I tried my best not to scowl at him. We were just about to get to the part with the vows, when Edith insisted it'd be more special just to say them once- tomorrow, for real.

Then it hit me. I was getting _married_. Tomorrow. To_ James_.

I felt queasy, and I almost fainted, when one of the guards with... familiar, hypnotizing blue eyes caught me, and winked at me with the sparkly one.

I was 100% sure it was Chad- I'd know that sparkly eye anywhere.

I wasn't so scared of the wedding tomorrow... now that I knew Chad would be there.

**The Next Day...**

I sucked in my stomach as hard as I could... man, these corsets were killing me.

"There! Perfect, if I do say so, myself," Emilie said, zipping up my dress and turning me around to look in the mirror.

"I- I- look..."

"Bella... you're beautiful. No doubt about it," she grinned.

I stared at my reflection. I had never thought of myself as ugly, but I had also never thought of myself as beautiful... I couldn't believe what I was seeing in the mirror.

My hair was tied up in a low bun, but with the rest of my hair cascading down by my shoulders. My veil was positioned perfectly in front of me, and the dress, well, it was everything I had ever dreamed of my Wedding Dress looking like.

"Where's the bride, and my future daughter-in-law?" Gertrude gushed, walking into my room. I guess she was just happy that Chad hadn't came and interfered... boy, was she going to be in for a surprise.

I sashayed and glided down the aisle, with utmost confidence, knowing Chad was going to crash and/or ruin the wedding. I smirked at the thought, thinking of what James' expression would be.

"Well, well, Miss Munroe, you seem to be very confident," James eyed me suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, a Wedding is such a special occasion, I may as well enjoy it!" I said, with fake enthusiasm, as we neared the pedestal, to recite our vows.

"Glad you see it my way... finally," he grinned and turned to the priest.

"Before we join these two in holy matrimony, is there anyone who dares object to this marriage?"

I glanced around. _Where was Chad?_

I sighed, disappointed. Chad hadn't shown up.

Suddenly, the guard nearest to me and James threw off his mask and helmet. _Chad!_

"I Object!" He announced, boldly, before running up to me, and bringing me into a passionate kiss.

"I- I thought you bailed on me..."

"Never," he whispered, and leaned his forehead on mine.

My happy ending.

Suddenly we heard a bell and someone yell "ICEBERG AHEAD!"

And the ground started shaking, almost like an earthquake. We had hit the iceberg... I stared into Chad's panicked eyes.. the end was nearing...

* * *

**There you go! The chapter before the sinking.**

**Read and review!**

**Next chapter should go up, either late tonight or tomorrow morning :D**

**You know what to do... read and review!**

**~Bhavana  
**


	14. The Beginning of the End Part 1

**Okay, guys, I know the sinking is the part that most of you have been waiting for, so instead of a paragraph sized Author's Note saying thank you to you guys (Even though you deserve it :D), I'm just going to cut to the story after I say one important detail:**

**Note: After the Iceberg immediately hit, the people on the ship didn't immediately panic- they even began playing with the ice. So at the beginning, the only ones in panic are James, CDC, and Sonny.**

**The rest of the people didn't panic for another 20 minutes, when they realized the ship was sinking, and even then, some didn't board lifeboats because they thought that the ship was still "Unsinkable" even though it was still sinking :( Because of the "Women and Children" first rule for boarding the lifeboats, some women refused to leave their husbands, and they stayed on the boat to die with their husbands- sad, I know :( But yeah, so at the beginning when the people at the wedding are just sitting there, it's because they don't know they're in danger.**

**ooh ooh, and I posted a link to Sonny's wedding dress on my profile :D  
**

**~Bhavana**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

Sonny and I stared at each other with panicked expressions. Everyone else at the wedding was just... sitting there? Some of the younger kids were playing with the ice from the iceberg, tossing them back and forth and throwing them at others like snowballs.

I grabbed Sonny and held her in my arms. "Chad- shouldn't we be running?" She whispered.

"Follow me!" James told us, motioning to another door.

I frowned. "Why should we follow you?"

"Because I've been all over this ship, while you two were playing Romeo and Juliet, and the normal passage way is going to be blocked by all the other people," He continued.

Sonny shrugged and took his hand, and I followed behind. James quickly led us into a... closet?

"James... this is a closet..." Sonny started.

James smirked and closed the door behind him, locking the door.

Sonny stared at me with an expression of pure fear.

"Sonny..."

Sonny started shaking her head and slid to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"No no no no no no no... this can't be happening... no no no no no no no," she kept repeating, over and over again, and her words eventually turned into sobs.

I sat down and pulled her on to my lap, cradling her.

"C-h-had, how are you so calm?" She choked through her tears.

I just shrugged and pulled her closer. Truth of the matter was, I was as frightened as Sonny was, probably, but I somewhat wanted to stay strong for her.

I looked into her cheerless eyes, and I gently lifted her to her feet and looked around the closet.

"Chad, what are you doing?" She asked, curiously, and began somewhat wiping her tears away. I looked through the porthole- the water had begun rising rapidly.

"Sonny, we're not going to die in here," I found a roman statuette in the closet, and Sonny stood behind me, holding up the back end of it, while I held up the front.

"Chad, are you sure this will work?" Sonny looked at me.

"It's worth every try, Sonny,"

She nodded and we pushed the statue against the door, fiercely, over and over and over again, when finally, the door broke down.

The water was almost up to our knees. "Chad, how long were we in there?"

"I don't know? Maybe about a half hour?"

"Half hour?! Chad we've gotta hurry!" Sonny shrieked.

I grabbed Sonny's hand and we sprinted in the direction of the 1st class deck. Sonny kept tripping over her wedding dress, and the water slowed her down, even more, since it was up to our ankles.

"Chad, just go on without me- my dress is just going to slow us down," She sighed, letting go of my hand.

"No, Sonny, I'm not leaving you!" I stated, grabbing her waist and carrying her, bridal style.

"Chad, you don't have to do this-"

"Sonny I know... I want to," I told her, still running.

We finally reached the deck, and I set her down, recieving a kiss on the cheek.

We were greeted by total chaos on the deck- people running, men yelling, children crying...

I whisked Sonny over by the lifeboats- the first class women and children apparently, had to be the first to go.

"No, Chad, I'm not getting on without you," hung on to me, refusing to let go.

"Sonny, just get on," I ordered.

"No! I can't, and I'm not going to leave you!"

"Why not?!" I asked her, my voice coming out a bit louder than I had wanted it to.

"Sonny put her hands on either side of my face and pressed her lips to mine, tears rolling down both of our faces.

"That's why," she whispered, looking me in the eyes and wiping a few of my tears away.

"And this is why I want you to go," I told her, my heart melting by the second as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

I pulled her back into another kiss, and I felt the warmth between us, even with the incredibly cold temperatures of the deck.

Sonny grinned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed mine around her waist. I laughed to myself- just like Sonny to grin while we were on a sinking ship.

Suddenly a hand jerked Sonny backwards, almost making her fall, before I caught hold of her hand and pulled her up again.

We turned around to see who it was... it was one of those old ladies... Agnes... was it?

"Isabella, the ship is sinking, we must get to the boats," The lady glared at me and took Sonny's hand again.

Sonny wrenched her arm away and leaned on me. "I'm not leaving without Cha- Oliver, Mother,"

"BELLA, your life is in danger!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She shrieked, and then she turned around and looked at me with an expression of fear.

"Ch-chh-ad..."

"Sonny, what's the matter?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. She flipped me around to face... _James_. With a gun.

"Woah, there, James, you're not actually going to use that thing, are you?" I asked, my voice dripping with a twinge of fear.

"I will, If I find a need to," he glared at us.

Sonny pushed me to the ground and we dodged the first bullet. She yanked me to my feet. With all the chaos on the deck, nobody seemed to notice the psychopath bad-boy-bank-robber chasing us with a gun.

Sonny tripped on her dress, and I quickly picked her up, and we ended up in a wild goose chase, running from James.

A few minutes later, I heard Sonny scream, and I realized I was no longer carrying her...

I whipped around and I found James, standing by the railing of the boat, holding Sonny in one arm, with a hand clapped over her mouth, and the gun in the other hand.

"Cooper- I'm not afraid to end this, once and for all," He smirked, his hand moving the gun to Sonny's forehead.

"James. Let. Her. Go,"

"Let her go? Fine," he smirked, and tossed Sonny over the railing, only thing I heard was Sonny shrieking "Chad!" before I heard a splash in the water.  


* * *

**Hate me? Love me? **

**Well... you know what to do... read and review!**

**Next chapter should be up later today :D**

**Rebecca- I know this is different from what we planned, but it will most likely have somewhat of the same outcome :D**

**Emily- Same to you**

**Anyway, drop me a review, and the next chapter will be up soon! I already have most of it written :)  
**

**~Bhavana  
**


	15. The Beginning of the End Part 2

**Okay, I posted the link to Sonny's dress on my profile, but I have a feeling that most of you can't see it, or it isn't showing up, so I'll just post it here:**

**http: // weddingdetail . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 06 / victorian-wedding-dress-image . jpg **

**Just take out the spaces :)**

**Anyway, back to the drama!**

**Oh, and just to let you know, in a matter of 2 1/2 hours, the entire ship was submerged- this is about 1 hour into it.  
**

* * *

**Chad's Point of View**

My breathing hitched. My throat went dry. I sprinted over to the railing and I saw Sonny... her arms flailing in an effort to stay afloat in that stupid wedding dress.

I felt a strong hand jerk me backwards, and pull me back towards the deck. The water was now a couple inches above my knee.

"Oliver, I don't need you acting foolish for some girl," some strong, muscular guy told me, pulling me towards where the lifeboats were kept.

"She's not some girl... she's... the love of my life..." I trailed off, tears falling down my face.

**Sonny's Point of View**

The water... so... freezing... cold...

I looked up at Chad, who looked ready to jump in and save me, when a man took him by the collar and dragged him over in the direction of the deck.

I tried treading water, as they had taught us so often how to, for extended periods of time, at Swimming Lessons- but I doubt the lifeguards knew that I would end up in freezing cold water, barely able to move. I found a wooden plank that had fallen from the ship, and I rested my head on it. The rest of my body was still in the water, and I felt my self weakening... slowly... slowly...

**Chad's Point of View-  
**

"Oliver, you need to get in a lifeboat- only a limited amount of men are going to be able to get on- you should take this golden opportunity and go!" The man, who I assumed was probably my- er- Oliver's father prodded me.

"No! I'm not going!" I wanted so desperately just to jump in the water, so I could be with Sonny, and possibly save her... I still had a twinge of hope left that she might be alive, maybe lying down on a wooden door that fell off the ship, like in the Hollywood Titanic Movie.

I James, holding a little kid in his arms, telling an official that it was his kid, and that he needed to get on a lifeboat, with his kid.

I grimaced at his greediness and walked over to him, giving the kid to the officer, and yanking James' arm, pulling him somewhere we could talk.

"Cooper, what do you want now? I already drowned your girlfriend... you wanna be next?"

My throat choked up again at the thought of Sonny, and I fought back the tears, fiercely pushing James against the railing. "James, you've done some really low things in your life, but this- this has to be the lowest," I said, aware that tears were rolling down my face. And CDC don't do tears. Ever.

"Aw... is CDC crying?" James mocked me, chuckling, and pushing me out of the way. "Now, excuse me- I've got a lifeboat to catch,"

"No. No you don't," I frowned, and I attempted to push _him_ over the railing into the water, but he managed to cling on to a portion of the railing, and climbed his way back up.

"Nice try, Cooper," he pushed me to the ground. "but it isn't going to be that easy to get rid of me," he smirked, and was lost in the crowd of panicked people. Children crying, couples refusing to part with each other, it was total chaos, but I couldn't pay attention to any of it. Sonny was the only one on my mind. Suddenly, the lights of the ship went out, and the ship started tilting, even further.

Not wanting to go down with the ship, I ran up to where I last saw Sonny, and dove off the edge of the boat, finding myself in an abyss of freezing cold water.

Now, the ship was almost fully submerged, and I grabbed hold of a wooden table that was floating, and I managed to pull myself on to it.

"Sonny!" I called out, through my chattering teeth.

"Sonny!" I called out again.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I looked up, hearing someone call my name... okay... I wasn't dead yet.

"H-h-he-ere," I managed to whimper, but I doubt anyone had heard me. With the last ounce of strength remaining in my leg, I weakly splashed in the water a bit, attracting a boy on a wooden table, paddling towards me.

"Chad?" I whispered, looking up at his worried, and blue from the cold, face.

"Sonny?" he asked, tears rolling down his face. He pulled me on to his lap. "Sonny, please don't leave me," he sobbed. I collapsed on to him, not having much energy to properly lean against him. I had never seen Chad sob, much less cry.

"Chad, I ca-can't hold on, much longer," I whispered, trying my best to kiss him, but ended up just me grazing my lips to his- I was completely out of energy. I closed my eyes, and I slowly drifted off, in what seemed to be a deep slumber.

**Chad's Point of View**

I held Sonny's lifeless body in my arms, her once smiling face was now blue, purple, and bruised from the frostbite, and coldness of the water and air. My Sonshine... was gone.

I turned around and watched the ship slowly plunge into the water... I began furiously paddling... if we were too close to the ship, it would take us down with it... then I stopped, realizing that if Sonny was gone- I might as well be, too. I lay down, completely on the wooden table, and I held Sonny's now corpse in my arms, not wanting to let go. I noticed her locket was open. I stared once more at the picture, bringing more stinging tears to my eyes. I kissed her forehead, and I lay there, letting the water come over us, and take us down with the ship that had brought Sonny and I together.

* * *

**Hate me for killing off both Chad and Sonny?**

**Tell me in your review!**

**I would once again, like to thank the two people that this story wouldn't be this... what it is now, without- My best friend, Emily, and one of my best Fanfiction friends, Rebecca.**

**You both rock my world, and I'm so lucky to have great friends like you :)**

**~Bhavana  
**


	16. Reunion

**Once again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding- the story is NOT over :)**

**OMG we're up to 300 reviews! You guys are awesome! Now I need to go through the reviews and find who wrote the 300th :D**

**This is going to be one of the last chapters, before the epilogue. (sniffle)  
**

**~Bhavana**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Rebecca, because she totally deserves it- sticking with me through every chapter, every scene, every incident of this story- you are truly amazing :)**

**I only have two words to say to you, and I hope it sums up everything: Thank You :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

My eyes snapped open- I was in a white room, on a white cot, with machines and tubes surrounding me. _Is this heaven?_ or... was I in... hell? I thought about it. Nah, me and Sonny couldn't go through all of that and end up in hell.

Oh my god. Sonny. "Sonny," "Sonny," "Where's Sonny?"

Suddenly, a man in a white coat and glasses came into the room. "He's awake!" He announced, attracting a few more people in white coats to my cot.

One of them came up to me with a needle. I flinched and pushed him away. "Back off! Now where's Sonny?"

He looked at me, surprised, and stepped back. "Who's Sonny?" he asked one of the other doctors.

"The girl I'm in love with," I looked down.

They rolled their eyes at me, and I saw some of them chuckle. I frowned.

"He refers to Miss Allison, in the next room,"

"Sonny's here?!" I jumped up, only to be pushed back down by a doctor.

"Stay down, Son,"

"But I need to know if she's okay!" I snapped at the one who pushed me down.

"This is a hospital, Mr. Cooper, you're in need of treatment..."

"Wait... a hospital? Where the hell am I? What year is it?" I screamed, not knowing where I was... was I in 1912? I thought Sonny and I died in 1912...

"Should we send him to the psychology ward?"

"No... it's probably just some post-trauma from the taxi accident. Mr. Cooper, you're in the L.A. Emergency Room- it's 2009,"

I froze... 2009? Emergency Room? Taxi Accident? Sonny and I couldn't have just imagined the whole Titanic thing... we just couldn't have. It was too real...

"No no no no no no! Where's Sonny?!" I felt a stinging sensation in my arm. "Ouch!" I winced in pain. A nurse had given me an injection while I was distracted with the thought of Sonny.

"Okay, Mr. Cooper, now that you've been given your injection you may lea-" I was up and out of the room, even before they had finished speaking. I went to the next room, where they had said "Miss Allison," was. I walked in, and the room was empty, the bedsheets were disheveled, and Sonny's locket... was on the side table. I picked up the locket, tears welling in my eyes, as I had remembered the night before, when Sonny and I had drowned together...

"Mr. Cooper, she's not he-"

"I get it, she's gone, she passed away, she's moved on," I grumbled, storming out of the hospital, and calling for a limo- no way was I getting in another taxi.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I picked at my meatball sub, I wasn't up to eating it... stupid Meatball Monday. I handed it over to Grady, who looked at me, concerned, but continued to wolf down his sub.

"Hey... Sonny... you doing okay?" I looked up... it was Portlyn. I tried to smile, but a couple tears rolled down my face, instead. "Do you want some of my Chad sandwich? **(A/N: Reference to 'Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner')**

she asked, getting a plastic knife, and placing half of her sandwich in front of me. "You need to eat something," she smiled at me.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," I pushed the sandwich away. Truth of the matter was, I wasn't in the mood to eat, because I was too sad. Images of me collapsing- and dying, as I assumed I had, in Chad's arms, kept replaying in my mind. I had no way of knowing if Chad was okay, and I certainly didn't want to eat a sandwich named after Chad- it just seemed wrong.

"How about a Son-shine Everyday smoothie?" Marta walked over, placing the smoothie that was named after me, in front of me.

"Sonny... do you want to talk about it?" Chastity asked, sitting next to me.

"Can't you tell she wants to be left alone?!" Tawni snapped at Chastity, Marta, and Portlyn.

The three Falls' girls glared at her. "You know what, Hart? Maybe our shows aren't ones to get along, but have you ever seen Sonny not smiling? You can't blame us for wanting to know what's wrong, and showing that we care, especially when you're just sitting there, with your 'Bite Wipe Gloss' method, wolfing down that meatball sub," Portlyn snapped, walking away with Chas and Marta, before giving me a look that said "We're here, if you want to talk about it,"

I managed to smile, and I mouthed "thank you," to them.

"Sonny?" I heard someone... no... it couldn't be Chad...

I whipped my head around. "Chad?!" I asked, not believing it was him.

He ran up to me, and grabbed me, twirling me around in the air, before setting me down and embracing me in a hug.

"I thought you- you were gone,"

I started crying, and Chad wiped my tears from my face, tears running down his own. He leaned down and kissed me, with intent and passion, I eagerly kissed back, just happy we could have this moment.

His arms moved down to my waist, and wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, and I placed my arms around his neck, bringing him even closer.

Suddenly, we heard some throat clearing, and it occured to us, that we were still in the Condor Studios Commissary. We turned around, and found we were looking back at the excited faces of Chastity, Marta, Portlyn, and Tawni, the annoyed Nico and Grady, a grinning Dakota Condor and... _smiling_ Mr. Condor?! Marshall and Mack Falls' director, Rick, had expressions that seemed to read "Finally,"

I felt my face flush, and I turned my face away. Chad pulled something out of his pocket, and he clasped it around my neck.

"The locket? I thought I lost it..." I looked down at the Victorian-Era locket now around my neck, and I pecked Chad on the cheek, recieving squeals of delight from Chas, Marta, Portlyn and Tawni. The males from Mack Falls just continued eating, obviously bored and uninterested.

"Does this mean you two are fine with doing the movie together?" Mr. Condor asked, a grin apparent on his face- I didn't know Mr. Condor smiled, much less grinned.

We looked at each other, and Chad leaned down to kiss me again.

"There's your answer," Nico grimaced.

"Amazing how a taxi incident can bring two people together..." Tawni trailed off. Chad smiled within the kiss, at how oblivious everyone was. Maybe nobody else knew about our Titanic Adventure, but it'd be something we'd remember forever.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 16. No, it isn't over yet- just 2 more chapters, and then an epilogue :D**

**You know what to do- read and review!**

**~ Bhavana  
**


	17. Titanic: The Artifact Exhibition

**Here's the... I know I promised 2 more chapters, but I think this one will be the last, before the epilogue :(**

**Once again, I luv you all, and thanks so much for all the support :D**

**~Bhavana  
**

* * *

**Chad's Point of View**

Our on-studio tutor, Ms. Bitterman, had insisted we all go to the Titanic Exhibit at the L.A. California Science Center. **(Author's Note: I actually went to my own state- Minnesota's Artifact Exhibition- that's how I got inspired to write this :D, but anyway, it was so cool! I suggest you ALL go :D)**

Everyone else groaned, at the thought of another field trip, but Sonny smiled at me from the front of the classroom, and I grinned back at her, knowingly. Our Titanic Adventure was still our secret- even if we told someone they probably wouldn't believe us.

All of us- Bitterman, Cloudy, Rainy, Blondie, Zorro, Me and Sonny, Chastity, Devon, Skyler, Marta, and Portlyn, clamored into the limo, and drove off to the Museum.

We sat down, and I noticed Sonny shiver a bit- it was raining outside. I put an arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"Warm now?" I asked, receiving an annoyed glare from her, before she rested her head on my shoulder, and snuggled up to me, holding my hand. I laid my head on hers, and we just sat there, comfortable in each others' presence.

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Oh my gosh! We're going in now! I'm so excited!" It took all I had to resist jumping up and down, as we got closer to the doors of the exhibit. Chad playfully rolled his eyes at me, and put his arm around my waist, as if declaring I was his.

A guy came around, passing out fake boarding passes. Since we were celebrities, Ms. Bitterman, apparently, made special arrangements to have the exhibit closed off to all public, so we'd have it all to ourselves, and not have to deal with paparazzi.

He came to me and Chad, and stared at us in shock, looking at the boarding passes, then back at us. He grinned, and shuffled through the pile, handing us two boarding passes. "I think you two will be in for a surprise..." He chuckled, handing out the rest of the passes, randomly, to the others.

I looked at my pass and couldn't believe my eyes... Isabella Hartman? "Chad... don't tell me... you got..."

"Oliver Dean..." he trailed off, looking at me. The employee in front of the doors to the exhibit nudged us in, and we were surrounded by artifacts of the ship. A tour guide came over to us. "This is usually a self guided tour, but since you guys are a such a small group, I think it'd be best for you to get the full experience by me touring you around!" She said, perkily, and leading us off.

The first part of the tour, was a glimpse of who the passengers were. She stopped at a picture, and so did I. She informed us that there was a real love story on the ship, by two people named Isabella Hartman and Oliver Dean. She looked over at me and Chad closely, and examined the picture again. "My, My... you two... look... exactly like Isabella and Oliver..."

"Is this a 1900's authentic necklace? Rumor has it that Oliver gave Isabella one just like it..." The guide looked at us suspiciously, eyeing the locket Chad had given me on the ship.

"Wow... weird coincidence... right?" Chad chuckled nervously.

"Riight..." The guide raised an eyebrow, then led us to an old lady sitting in an armchair. "This is Mrs. Emilie Dayton... she's one of the last survivors of the Titanic, and believe it or not, she personally knew Isabella and Oliver... considering the money Condor Studios is paying for you to have this exhibit to yourselves, I thought it'd be nice for you guys to listen to the Love Story from the viewpoint of a witness," The guide squealed, then left.

"Emilie?" I gasped, looking at Chad. Chad also looked at Emilie, with the same dazed expression. I was SO sure it was Emilie James... the girl I had come to know and love on the Titanic Adventure. She glanced around the small crowd of us, then stopped when she looked at me and Chad... she smiled, as if she knew something... and began the story.

Chad grinned at me, and we all sat down like preschoolers at story time.

Chad started texting on his iphone while everyone else was listening intently. "Chad... you should be listening..."

"Why should we? We were there... Sonny... _we're_ the love story," Chad smirked and pecked my cheek. I glanced up at Emilie, who was still watching us... and telling the story with such feeling, that I was practically re-living everything.

She finished telling the story, ending with Oliver and Isabella dying in each others arms in the ocean...

I looked around... all the girls... and Grady... were in tears from the story.

I felt tears welling up in my own eyes at the mention of the story. Chad shook his head, lightly laughing, and wrapped an arm around me, Kissing me on the forehead and holding me close.

The tour guide came back, pleased with the reactions that everyone was having from the story, and led them to the next destination. Emilie grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Bella... or should I say, Sonny," She grinned, warmly embracing me.

She shook Chad's hand, and widely smiled. "Psh, we're not Bella and Oliver," I said, my voice getting high.

She shook her head and giggled. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid," she smiled and pulled us back into another hug.

I looked at her, just smiling, as Chad pulled me into his arms. She was a hundred-something years old, but there was no doubt she was still the seventeen-year-old Emilie I knew and loved from the Titanic.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 17!**

**And no, you don't get to talk to a Titanic Survivor at the actual exhibit, in real life- sadly, there aren't any still living :(**

**But I thought it'd be cool to have Emilie come back :) Too cheesy? Too predictable?**

**You know what to do! Read and review!**

**One more chapter, and then the epilogue. Once again, I can't thank you guys- and Rebecca, enough :D**

**~Bhavana  
**


	18. Epilogue

**Once again, you guys... are totally totally awesome. This chapter is going to be the epilogue... unless I feel it's too long. Then it'll just be a tell-all chapter before a sweet epilogue :)**

**I'll decide when I finish typing this chapter, whether this is the end.. (sniffle) or if I'll split this into two, if it gets too long.**

**~Bhavana  
**

**

* * *

**

**~Epilogue~**

**Chad's Point of View**

"Chad... I- I think I've got something to say..." Sonny said, quietly, as we rode in the limo to the premiere of our movie.

"Yeah?" I looked at her curiously... ever since we started dating 2 years ago, after the Titanic Incident, she had never been this nervous around me.

"Well, okay, I'm just going to come out and say this..."

"Wait... you're not pregnant are you?!" I started freaking out, and the limo driver started laughing.

"What?!" She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, we'll get through this, I promise," I put my arm around her waist.

Sonny slapped my arm. "Oh, Shut up! I'm NOT pregnant! We haven't even done it!"

"Done what?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Ohh... that... well, we've come close to it," I grinned, trying to make a joke out of it.

Sonny groaned in disgust and turned away from me. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her back to face me. "Okay, I'm sorry- I may have gone a bit too far with the humor..." I relented, as she looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes, and smiled.

She laid her head on my shoulder and rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Cooper," she giggled.

"So... what were you going to tell me?"

"It's nothing..."

"Oh, Come on, Sonny,"

"I- I think I- lo-" I realized what she was about to say and I cut her off by softly kissing her.

"I love you too," I smirked at her. She glared at me playfully, then threw her arms around my neck and pecked my cheek.

"Is that what you call a kiss?" I pretended to pout, and pulled her in for a real kiss.

"Goodness, you two, get a room," the limo driver chuckled.

We pulled away, blushing. Luckily, we had just arrived to the premiere. The driver walked around to our side and opened my door, and I held out my hand for Sonny, and we walked down the red carpet; cameras flashing, an occasional kiss here and there, a few autographs, you get the idea.

We took our V.I.P. seats at the premiere, and we watched our movie for the first time... but we relived our experiences for the 3rd time now. Mr. Condor made a whole new script after realizing how much the casts- and the public- liked the whole Isabella-Oliver love story, and the new script ended up being scary close to our actual experiences on the Titanic.

Wondering about James? Well... turned out, he survived, too- just let out of the E.R. later than me and Sonny were. And who else to play Corneli-_ass_ than Conroy himself? Luckily, though, after the whole aftermath of the incident, and how he got the worst of the taxi incident, he pretty much left me and Sonny alone.

Cloudy and Rainy also warmed up to our relationship, too. My cast was okay with it from the beginning- except for Skyler- I found out, later, that he had somewhat of a little crush on Sonny. It seems as if he's given up on his little crush *cough* obsession *cough*, but I'm still somewhat careful around him.

I looked to my left... a few seats down from me was none other than Selena Gomez... the first one to have been so adamant of me and Sonny's feelings in the first place. Sonny waved to Selena, and Selena waved back, mouthing "I told you so!"

We laughed to ourselves, and Sonny snuggled up to me, and I wrapped my free arm- one that wasn't holding popcorn, around her.

Sonny cried when it came to the final scene where Isabella dies in Oliver's arms... and I felt tears welling up in my own eyes, too, and I furiously rubbed them- CDC can _not_ be seen crying.

"Sh... Sonny... it's fine... we're here now, together, and that's all that matters,"

She grinned and I wiped her tears away with my free hand. Yeah, that's right- I'm such a great boyfriend.

I gently put my hand on her cheek, and I leaned down to let our lips meet. Suddenly, the audience roared with "Awws" and Applause. I stood up, taking Sonny's hand and pulling her up, next to me. Yeah, that's right world... I'm proud to call Sonny Munroe my girlfriend.

The people started filing out of the theatre to the after party- this one was a formal, _Titanic_ themed party- Mrs. Condor's Idea.

We were seated at a table at the front, with James, Portlyn (yeah, James and Portlyn are going out now), Blondie and Rainy, who had cameo appearances in the film, as Emilie and the third-class jerk that I had confronted about poisoning Sonny, and the Condor Family- Dakota, Mr. Condor, Mrs. Condor, and his older daughter, in her 20s, it seemed, Diana.

I stood up, and I grabbed my wine glass, gently tapping my fork on the side of it, gathering everyone's attention.

"Attention, everybody, I would like to make a special announcement,"

**Sonny's Point of View**

Tawni nudged me to stand up, and I did, suddenly self conscious, since everyone was looking at us. Chad knelt down on one knee, and I swear my heart stopped.

"Sonny, you're the best thing to ever happen to me- I was a stupid jerkface before I met you- I never smiled for the fun of it, never laughed unless it was at someone else... never knew what love felt like..."

I felt tears well up in my eyes... was he asking me to marry him? We were only 19 and 20 years old... we were a little young, weren't we?

He pulled out an immense diamond ring in a navy blue velvet box, and held it out in front of him. "Sonny... I know we're too young to get married, but I'd love to, someday... when we're older... I'm asking you to accept this promise ring,"

By now, tears were streaming down my face, and the crowd burst into a chorus of "Awws," I nodded, furiously, my throat choked up- I couldn't say anything. Chad jumped up at my nod.

"YES, Baby, YES!" he shouted, slipping the ring on my finger, and twirling me around. He lifted me up in his arms, bridal style, and I threw my arms around his neck, and we kissed... making it one to remember forever.

My- err... _**Our **_happily ever after... was finally here.

* * *

**There you go! (Sniffle) the last chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing this :)**

**I will put up one more chapter... but it won't be a chapter... instead, just a very long THANK YOU to all my awesomely awesome supporters- and a cute little ending- of Chad and Sonny's wedding :)  
**

**Rebecca, Emily- Thanks again, so so so much. I couldn't have come this far without you.**

**~ Bhavana ;-( I seriously am tearing up a bit, here ;-(  
**


	19. Wedding Bells and a Thank You

**~Thank You~**

**Hey Everyone! This is the chapter where I say "Thank You" to everyone... and hand out virtual food :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed: (Anonymous reviewers not in bold, Registered Reviewers are bolded)**

Meg, **SWAC FAN 9546, Anastaysha Marie Sue, hannahpie45, SWAC4Life, Sonny days, Demi-Fan-Channy, **Rachel, **TrinityFlower of Memories, ChelseaBaby, MSSWriter, **Titanic101, **xxHeadintheStarsxx, **k. **Deonarine34746, Enchantresselle, purplenpeace4evaaa, **Sonnygirl100, **yellowminiipod, channyloverforever, Sonny at Twilight, Change4Good, mindless_scribbles, cirque-du-freak-OWNS-twilight, Al76259, **IheartCDC, **Aurora528, laughterr is contagiousxx, Music-Freak-Sonny, Spunkalovely, klcthenerd, twiSWACfan, sawyer105, -Battlefield-, **Can't Tell, **HP DIVA, Selenarockstar1, beb100000, hermione2772, **IloveSwac, **JesicaJinx, Sincerely Kalie, ohhhskyler, SterlingStar, JateLexieJit, glamourous830, StarLit86, **Sania00011, **SelAlexme, tinydancr011, awesometastic9, obsessedwithbooks, westcott999, alexxxpac3, D0ntxGiVexUpx0nxYoUrxDrEaMs, inkheart4evr, Victoria's Twisted Angel, **4eva1, lauren, **RockGirl28, BellaOldani, warriorlover10, HarryFan94, Stemi4ever123, **slytherinprincess!, **Miss Tay-Tor-Tot, Channy Gigglesnort, BlackMidnight1, GirlWithBlueBlood, SwacAddict, HarryFan94, warriorlover10, li'miss sunshine, RockGirl28, percabeth369, 4eva1, Victorias Twisted Angel, Starlit86, klcethenerd, **eggomeggo96, angelofdarkness, Emily, **MegLuvzChanny (this is the anonymous reviewer, **Meg**), **Howdie doiew, **alexxxpac3, BandB4eva, **ChannyForever...3, **making it to dawn, x3PassthePeppersx3, Don'tTellMeDon'tWriteBack, .., **Minnesota Gal (Ha~ I'm from Minnesota too! Coolio!), **ImaginationBird, **I love Channy fan 1237, MAMMAMIAFAN28, **ChannyandSterlingLover1123, g r e i i, Arnold McGuire 335, **WizardsAlex&SonnyChad, DemiSuperFan, iheartchannyfan, BubbleGum54, Slow Rider, Girls to Rule, **, JoshayleyxParamore, **SundayFunnyDay (Your great grandma was on the Titanic? OMG that's so cool!), **Rosii, fabfriend7, **srkanati, holly, **SarahwuwzEmmettCullen, kataang0, platypus-meh100, Kiesa, Random Romantisist 999, SonnywithaChance, **ilovemydad, **udita, **Dominique

**I'm pretty sure that's all of you, but my sincerest apologies if I forgot anyone :)**

**You guys are so, so, so, so amazing, wonderful, and awesome in every single way.**

**SPECIAL THANKS...**

**SWAC4Life- duh. I never told anyone this, but when you _first_ reviewed, saying that you wanted to start your own take on this story, _that's_ when I decided I should hurry up and start this story, in fear of other people wanting to do this, too :) lol. But I'm happy we both got to work on similar stories- I REALLY can't wait for more of yours, and I'm so happy I gave you permission to write yours- I know I'm going to have lots of fun reviewing and reading 'My Heart Will Go On' :) Oh, and in your last review, when you said "For the Last time on this story, GOOD JOB!," that LITERALLY brought tears to my eyes... it was just somewhat emotional :D EVERYBODY.... give REBECCA a virtual round of applause :)**

Emily- **She doesn't have a FF, but she's my friend in real life, and she's just, so awesome- thanks for all the help, Em :) EVERYBODY, give EMILY a virtual round of applause :)**

**EVERYBODY... give yourselves, and everyone else a virtual round of applause... I know I'm clapping and cheering my head off for all of you :)**

**(Hands out virtual cake, cookies, pizza, and virtual soda and juice) While you're enjoying your virtual food, I hope you enjoy this FINAL Scene of Titanic: The Channy Adventure.**

**~Bhavana**

http : // media . onsugar . com / files / ons1/285/2852583/09_2009/869560b5636a9665_wedding-dress . jpg **A link to Sonny's MODERN wedding dress :D**

http : // www . polyvore . com / cgi / img - thing ? . out = jpg & size = l&tid = 931649 **A link to Tawni's hot pink Maid of Honor dress :)**

http : // weddings . theknot . com / gallery / gallery_details . aspx ? gallery = 18 & pageIndex = 1 & itemnumber = 24 **Chad and Sonny's Wedding Cake (just imagine it with pictures of Sonny and Chad, and not those other people :D)  
**

* * *

**Sonny's Point of View**

Now... 4 years after the Titanic Adventure... in 2012... Chad and I were finally getting married... today was the day. We were having a traditional "White Wedding," but on a much larger scale- it was in Hawaii, and he said he had a surprise for our honeymoon.

"Sonny... turn around..." Tawni, as my maid of honor, turned me around after putting some finishing touches on my hair and dress.

My dress was quite different from the one from the Titanic, but I still loved this one. Tawni had helped me pick it out- it wasn't too fluffy, or pink, as I had requested of Tawni, but she still added a final Tawni touch- a teeny tiara in my hair.

"Wow..." I stared at myself in the mirror. "Sonny... you look beautiful.... and that's coming from me," I hugged Tawni, with tears in my eyes.

"I-I can't believe this is actually happening..."

"It's like a dream come true, isn't it? Who knew so much could happen in the 6 years since you joined So Random?" It was true... I had joined So Random when I was 15, Chad and I had our Titanic Adventure when I was 17, and now, at 21 and 22, we were getting married.

"Sonny? You ready?" My older brother, Derek, popped his head through the door. "Wow... Sonny, Chad's going to be _speechless_,"

"I did a great job, didn't I?" Tawni laughed. I noticed the way Tawni and Derek were staring at each other... hm... as soon as I get married, I'm definitely setting those two up.

"I'll say- it probably wasn't easy, making my sister look pretty," I gasped in fake hurt and playfully slapped him.

"Sonny, dad would have been proud, and I know, for a fact, he's watching over you today," Derek grinned, and took my arm.

"Thanks, Der-Bear," I smiled.

"You ready?"

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be," Tawni draped the veil over my face, and Derek led me out to the aisle, to the rhythm of Pachelbel's Canon in D.

This was it.

**Chad's Point of View**

"Hey, Man, you doing okay?" my older brother, Blake, asked me, as we stood by the altar, waiting as the rest of the guests filed in and the procession started.

"I'm great... just a little nervous... what if she runs off on me? What if she starts having second thoughts?"

"Chad, little bro- Sonny's a great girl, and I still have no idea why she agreed to marry a nut-case like you,"

"Hey!" I defended myself.

"But you two love each other, and if anything happens, just use your Cooper charm and calm her down,"

I smiled. "Thanks, Man," I whispered, as the procession began.

The ushers began escorting me and Sonny's grandparents to their seats- Grandma Cate grinned and Grandpa Travis winked at me. I gave them a thumbs up sign.

Next, were my parents and Sonny's mom- who were looking at me with tears of joy- and pride in their eyes.

A few minutes later, Sonny's little sisters- Addie and Caitlyn, the junior bridesmaids, entered, escorted by the groomsmen- my younger brothers, Trevor and Kevin. Addie and Cait winked at me, in the same cute way as Sonny did. Trevor gave me a thumbs-up, and Kevin just kept staring at Addie. I rolled my eyes. Ah... stupid, naive, young love.

Next down the aisle was the Maid of Honor- Tawni. I couldn't help but chuckle a little- even at the age of 24- Tawni was still obsessed with fluffy and pink, as confirmed by her dress.

Last, but not least, Blake's kids, and my niece and nephew, Chloe, as the flower girl, and Calvin, as the ring bearer, walked down the aisle. I smiled at their cute innocence.

The music changed to that of "Pachelbel's Canon," and I saw a glimpse of Sonny... breathtakingly gorgeous. I was nearly speechless. She walked down, her head bowed down in that stupid cute way, that she does when she's nervous.

When Derek brought her up to me, I took her hand, and whispered in her ear. "You look absolutely amazing," I grinned, and so did Sonny, tears flowing down her face. I took my hand and gently wiped them away.

"Happy tears," she whispered to me.

We proudly announced our vows, to each other, and I picked up the wedding ring, slipping it on her finger, as she slipped mine on my finger.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife... you may... finally... kiss the bride,"

I leaned down to kiss her. Sonny and I had agreed, before hand, to keep the kiss short and sweet- we didn't need to show the guests a makeout session.

The guests- including Conroy, to my surprise, stood up in applause.

**~Reception~**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Wow... Chad, I know I put you in charge of the wedding cake, but this is just..." I stared at the extravagant wedding cake that was nearly towering over me.

"Are those our pictures on there?!" I asked, looking at the black and white pictures of me and Chad, together, over the years.

"Perfect?" He grinned, pulling me towards the table.

I swiped my hand over the cake's flawless surface, and dabbed a bit of icing on Chad's nose. "Absolutely perfect," I giggled.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He pulled me in for a kiss, and I was so wrapped up in it, that I didn't realize he intentionally rubbed the icing off his nose on to _my_ face.

"CHAD!"

"SONNY!" he mocked me, in the same tone.

"Remind me again, why I love you?" I asked, in fake annoyance.

"Because I'm me," He simply put it, grinning, and pulling me into his arms.

"Hey, Lovebirds! Hurry up and gimme some cake! We're starving, over here!" Trevor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sure thing, little bro," Chad let go of me with one arm, and dug his hand into the cake, and before Trevor could register what was about to happen, he was hit, smack in the face, with cake.

Caitlyn burst out laughing. "Hey, Cait- unless you want cake on your face, too, I suggest you let Channy over there flirt in peace," Derek told my sister, chuckling to himself.

Chad and I just stood there, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well... carry on!" Addie and Kevin laughed.

"Oh, let's just cut the cake," I decided, as Chad and I picked up the knife together.

"Ah...ah..ah... not until we take pictures!" My mother, and my new mother-in-law, came up to us, as well as the professional photographers Chad hired, snapping pictures as we cut into the cake and fed each other bits of it.

The caterers came and wheeled the cake away on a cart, to bring out after dinner, as dessert.

"You know Sonny, I'm not that hungry... for food anyways," Chad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really? And what are you hungry for?" I asked, flirtatiously.

Suddenly, we heard snickering behind us. "Addie, Kevin, were you videotaping that?" We asked, as the rest of the guests started attacking the buffet.

"Maybe..." I started to advance towards them, when Chad pulled me back.

"Leave it- it'll be something funny to watch in 4 years, won't it?" he smiled, pulling me to the dance floor, where some couples had already started dancing.

"So... you're hungry for dancing, then?" I asked, as Chad put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck, and we swayed to the music.

"More like hungry for you, Sonny Cooper," he smoothly said, as I giggled and pulled myself closer to him.

"Hm... Sonny Cooper- I like the sound of that," I said, with a dreamy tone, as Chad grazed his lips to mine.

"Me too," Chad whispered, before finally pressing his lips to mine, gently, in a sweet kiss.

"Ewww..." Chloe and Calvin stood there, sticking their tongues out in disgust.

Blake came and pulled his kids away.

"Will we _ever_ be left alone?" I asked, pulling away.

"On our honeymoon we will... speaking of which, we have to leave in 2 hours if we want to get there on time," Chad said, glancing at his watch.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" I whined, batting my eyelashes- that always got Chad to crack before.

"No no no- you're not using that stupid cuteness on me to get me to crack and tell you-"

"Chad, please?"

"Nope,"

"I'll keep asking you until you tell me! You can't get me to keep my mouth shut!"

"Is that a challenge?" Chad looked at me, cleverness in his eyes.

"Is what a challenge? You getting me to keep my mouth shut?"

He crashed his lips into mine, and just when I was getting into the kiss, he pulled away. "That got you to keep your mouth shut, didn't it?"

"Oh, whatever," I glowered in fake anger.

"I'd like to make a toast," Portlyn stood, holding up her wine glass. "To the bride and groom... also known as the phenomenon called Channy- All I have to say is... _finally_," Portlyn laughed, as did everyone else.

Chad clapped his hands, and the music changed to a different song. "Chad- Is this the song that we danced to at my secret prom?!" I asked, utterly surprised.

"Yes, yes it is," He flashed me a smile, and I threw myself at him.

"Chad, you're amazing- today's been so perfect," I found myself saying, a couple tears rolling down my cheeks.

Chad wiped my tears away. "I try," he grinned, and began dancing weirdly, like we had, 6 years ago, when I first joined So Random.

I began to dance with him, and before we knew it, everyone else was dancing, too- Even Marshall and Bitterman!

After a couple more hours of festivities, pictures, more toasts, dancing, and food, Chad lifted me up in his arms, bridal style, and we got into our Limo, and drove away, off to our honeymoon.

We got to the airport, along with our suitcases, and I heard the intercom go off. _"Flight 319B is now boarding to England, Flight 319B,"_

"We're going to England?!" I shrieked, throwing myself at Chad. Chad grinned, and held me in his arms.

"Not quite... but maybe this'll make things a bit more clear," He held up a brochure for the Titanic's 100th anniversary Memorial Cruise.

"We're-we're," I was utterly speechless.

"That's right- we're going on the Titanic's 100th Anniversary Memorial Cruise," Chad flashed me a smile, and pulled me into his arms again.

I stared at the tickets inside of the brochure. "$5000 dollars? You spent 5 _thousand_ dollars on each ticket?!"

"Hey, we're world-class Hollywood actors... and no expense is too much for my Sonshine Girl,"

I beamed and pecked his cheek. "What if they take the reenactment of the Titanic too far and somehow make it sink?" I asked, a twinge of worry gnawing at me.

"Sonny, they're not going to do that, and even if they do, they state, clearly in the brochure that there's enough lifeboats for everyone," He kissed my forehead.

_"Final call for Flight319B, Final Call for Flight319B to England,"_ the intercom went off.

"Well, that's us. Come on, Sonshine Cooper," Chad smiled, and grabbed my waist, as we hurried to the plane, taking our 1st-class seats.

I was still as scared as airplanes as I have always been, and when my boyfr- err... husband, took my hand in his, all the fear went away.

I stared at our wedding rings, the diamonds sparkling from the light shining through the plane windows, and leaned over, kissing Chad softly on the lips.

Chad seemed confused for a second, as to why I'd kiss him out of the blue, but let it go and deepened the kiss as the plane took off...

A perfect beginning to **Happily Ever After.**

**

* * *

**

There you go! Their wedding :) Sorry if it was a little cheesy, but hey, who doesn't love cheesy Channy fluff? lol :D

For the last time, on this story, **Thank you, everyone, Thank you, Rebecca :)**

**(Hands out virtual slices of Wedding Cake)  
**

**~ Bhavana  
**


	20. PLEASE READ I'm begging you :

**(Sniffle) I'm so sad this story is over... it's the first story I've written, fanfiction or not, that I've actually FINISHED, and that's even decent enough to skim!**

**You guys, are totally, totally awesome :)**

justanotherordinarywriter **made a BANNER to my story, around the "Channy Star" portion of the story: **

**here's the link: **http: // i370 . photobucket . com / albums / oo144 / ayi-lolz /gahhaha - done . png (Just take out the spaces :D)

Thank you, justanotherordinarywriter- you rock!

* * *

**ANYWAY, cutting to the chase now, a lot of you PMed, and some of you reviewed, wanting a sequel to this... I wouldn't mind writing a sequel... but it probably wouldn't be as successful as this one, and I wouldn't know what to write it about... them blasting back in time to be Romeo and Juliet? **

**Anyway, if you guys really want a sequel, we can vote on it.**

**Looking back, I see that I got at least 10-25 reviews on each chapter, so here's the breakdown**

**1-5 reviews wanting a sequel... eh, maybe when I finish my other stories, I'll think about it.  
**

**Review and let me know... 10 reviews wanting one and I'll think about it, writing it as soon as I'm done with one of my others (Most likely "I think she's back" or "Sonny with a Chance of Hannah and Wizards on Deck"**

**20+ reviews, and I'll definitely write one... regardless of the stories I have going on right now.  
**

**So my questions to you are...**

**Do you want a sequel?  
**

**if there's going to be a sequel... what are you guys expecting to see/want in it?**

**Please. Just take about 30 seconds, it's not going to take longer than that, to just write me some feedback. 30 seconds, at least, that's all I'm asking.  
**

**Thanks! Feedback is strongly appreciated!**

**OKAY... ONE MORE THING...**

**Remember that Chad and Sonny are MARRIED now... so yeah :)  
**

**~Bhavana**

**BTW, did I mention how much awesome you guys are?  
**


End file.
